Hermosamente inesperado
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Después de la cirugía de emergencia que le practicaron a Yuki, Naoki invita a pasar la noche fría en su apartamento a Kotoko, sin imaginar que, a causa de sus impulsos, algo impensado pasaría, algo que tal vez determine todo entre él y Kotoko. Las emociones ocultas de Naoki se verán forzadas a salir para poder tomar una decisión. AU OoC Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Es un gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo. Espero les guste esta historia un tanto, picante.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

La operación de Yuki había sido todo un éxito, sin embargo, nadie podía quedarse con él en ese momento porque las políticas del hospital no lo permitían; así que, mandaron a Naoki y a Kotoko a casa para que descansaran un rato.

—Oh… está nevando — Kotoko estiró su mano para atrapar algunos copos de nieve.

—Sí, ha sido una noche muy fría, te llevaría a casa pero ya no pasan trenes y por el clima no encontraremos taxi — Naoki la miró — Vamos a mi casa.

—¡¿A tu casa?! — Kotoko se sorprendió ante su propuesta.

—No está muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir caminando — Naoki observó el nerviosismo de Kotoko — no tenemos opción, no podemos quedarnos aquí en el hospital Kotoko.

—Oh tienes razón, en ese caso vamos — dijo Kotoko nerviosa.

Caminaron en silencio y rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento que habitaba Naoki, la noche era muy fría y para evitar enfermarse, debían llegar a un lugar cálido.

Después de veinte minutos, arribaron a un complejo de apartamentos, Naoki saludó al guardia y caminaron hacia el ascensor, marcó el piso cuatro y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Kotoko estaba muy tensa, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y, de manera inesperada, ella estaba llegando a la casa donde Irie vivía, era como un sueño.

Al llegar a la puerta, Naoki marcó la clave de seguridad y entraron al departamento, él encendió la calefacción, mientras Kotoko observaba cada detalle de ese lugar.

—¿Ya ha venido Matsumoto aquí? — rompió el silencio Kotoko

—No, ella nunca ha venido — dijo Naoki serio— de hecho, eres la primera chica en entrar a mi apartamento.

Kotoko lo miró sorprendida, ella después del mal entendido en el cual, por observar que entraban juntos a una casa Matsumoto y él, había sacado la conclusión que vivían juntos. A Naoki le dio algo de gracia que ella siguiera pensando que la relación entre la pelinegra y él era tan íntima como para dejarla entrar a su espacio.

—Debes tener frío, ¿quieres darte una ducha caliente? — preguntó Naoki haciendo que Kotoko saltara por la sorpresa, él estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho ella por su hermano y atenderla bien era lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos.

—¿Eh? — Kotoko comenzó a reírse frenética y a sobre actuar — No, ve tu primero — soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Lo puedo hacer luego — contestó Naoki

—No, ésta es tu casa, ve tu primero — soltó — aparte tengo que llamar a obasama para avisarles que todo salió bien y que no pudimos quedarnos en el hospital, porque ellos llegarán directamente para allá cuando lleguen.

Naoki asintió y entró al baño para darse una ducha, Kotoko se quedó en la sala para avisarles a los adultos que no estaban en el hospital.

Momentos después de haber reportado todo a los mayores, se sentó un rato en la sala esperando que Naoki terminara de asearse. Sonreía así misma al recordar que ella era la única que había estado en la casa de Irie, e incluso sentía sonrojarse al escuchar la regadera abierta y pensar que él se estaba bañando, era como si ellos vivieran juntos, como una pareja de recién casados.

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo aumentó al recordar que solo tenía una cama. Tal vez Naoki no la dejarÍa dormir en el piso y ella, no se sentiría cómoda que él durmiera incómodo en su propia casa, además que, era muy inquietante pensar que compartieran la misma cama porque, sería muy tentador abrazar a Naoki e imaginarse en una situación más íntima con él. Sentía sus mejillas explotar de la vergüenza.

Ella comenzó a emocionarse ante la idea de estar a solas con él, no obstante, se recordó que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, no después de todo lo que habían vivido. Así que decidió cambiarse de lugar y dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

En ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió y Salió Naoki con su pijama puesta y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Ella se quedó quieta, sentada en la posición en donde estaba.

—Toma, cámbiate de ropa — le dio una playera y un pantalón — es mía pero puedes usarla

—Gracias — tomó las prendas que le daba Naoki — entonces, me daré una ducha — dijo nerviosa.

—Está bien — dijo Naoki mientras se sentaba en la mesa con un libro en mano.

Kotoko entró en el baño emocionada pues, momentos antes Naoki había estado ahí mismo, se quitó la ropa, fascinada comenzó a observar el champú y el jabón que había utilizado su compañero momentos antes.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, cubriendo con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Sí? — contestó

—Ahí están las toallas, puedes usar la que quieras.

—Oh gracias Irie kun.

Kotoko se pegó la toalla de él en su cara, absorbiendo el aroma impregnado en la toalla, era un perfume muy varonil, la esencia típica de Naoki que tanto le gustaba.

Al terminar de ducharse, salió del cuarto de baño con la ropa que le había prestado Naoki.

—Terminé de bañarme — dijo nerviosa Kotoko

—Ah — contestó indiferente —Kotoko, me iré a dormir — anunció Naoki

—Claro, no te preocupes, tu usa tu cama, yo puedo quedarme aquí — dijo ella acercándose al tapete que estaba en el centro de la sala.

—Por supuesto que lo haré — dijo Naoki cerrando su libro.

—Cuando una chica te dice algo por el estilo, el chico debería decir: "Oh como crees, tu usa la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo" o algo como eso — dijo Kotoko engrosando la voz, tratando de imitar la voz de un hombre.

—Estaba bromeando, puedes usar mi cama.

—No, no, yo me sentiré culpable si lo haces — Kotoko comenzó a decir nerviosa.

—Tú comenzaste, así que qué quieres — le dijo Naoki acomodando mantas sobre el tapete.

—Bueno…

—Apagaré las luces — Anunció Naoki.

Ambos se dirigieron a los lugares donde dormirían, era una noche fría, Naoki se acostó en el suelo, a pesar que el tapete y la cobija que puso encima de este lo protegían del suelo frío, la sábana con la que cubría su cuerpo no era muy gruesa, el frío atravesaba la tela, no iba a poder dormir.

—Oye — escuchó decir a Kotoko

—¿Qué? — contestó Naoki irritado

—¿Tienes frío?

—Claro que tengo frío — intentó encoger más sus piernas.

—¡Yo me dormiré en el piso y tu ven a la cama! — dijo Kotoko quitándose las sábanas.

—Solo duérmete — Estaba a punto de fastidiarlo

—Pero me siento culpable y no quiero que pases frío.

—¡Entendido! — Naoki se paró y caminó hacia la cama — hazte a un lado Kotoko.

Ella obedeció y él se acostó bajo las sábanas, sintió el agradable calor de éstas y la comodidad del colchón. Entonces sintió el cuerpo de Kotoko moverse bajo las telas. Aquellas semanas habían sido extrañas para él pues, se había mudado con la intención de aclarar sus pensamientos. Quería comprobar que era lo que sentía cada vez que estaba a lado de Kotoko, ella de seguro se debió sentir mal cuando después de salir en aquella inesperada cita, él decidiera salir de su casa. Así que, debía dejar en claro que no era por ella que se había mudado, sino simplemente, quería encontrar una respuesta tanto para su vida académica como para lo que sentía por ella. No estaba claro que era, solo sabía que eran sentimientos desconocidos totalmente por él. No llegaba a comprender porque su presencia lo molestaba tanto y por qué siempre, en la soledad de su apartamento, no había un solo momento en que no pensara en ella.

—No fue por ti por el cual yo me mudé de mi casa — soltó Naoki dándole la espalda a Kotoko, ella se volteó al escucharlo hablar — Como te dije, no me molesta vivir contigo, sin embargo, quiero encontrar mi camino por mí mismo.

—Irie kun… — parecía que Naoki le leía los pensamientos — no te preocupes, sé que soy una carga para ti, siempre te meto en problemas y…

—Quizá estás decepcionada porque no hago nada a pesar de estar en la misma cama. — la interrupió

Kotoko abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo.

—No, nada que ver, tú y yo no somos…

—No quiero que mi mamá influya en mis decisiones — la interrumpió, no quería que ella terminara la frase — si pasara algo entre nosotros, probablemente mi madre haría algo para casarnos y no quiero, si pasa algo entre tú y yo prefiero que sea porque así lo queremos y no porque mi madre se meta.

—Entiendo…

—No me mal interpretes, simplemente quiero tomar las riendas de mi vida a mi manera. — los dos guardaron silencio.

Kotoko por un momento sintió esperanzas, sin embargo, conocía muy bien a su obasama y sabía que Naoki tenía razón. A pesar que ella lo amaba, no quería que Naoki fuera forzado a estar con ella si él no quería.

Naoki, a pesar de su voz neutra, se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que dormía a lado de una chica, y era precisamente aquella que le sacaba de sus casillas, que le hacía experimentar todos esos sentimientos desconocidos. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, simplemente quería externarle como se sentía en esos momentos, aunque solo fuera algo superfluo, él no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ni él sabía exactamente que experimentaba.

—Con respecto a lo que pasó hoy —rompió el silencio Kotoko — me sentí muy asustada por todo lo que sucedió, me sentí totalmente inútil ante lo que estaba padeciendo Yuki kun, sin embargo, si no me hubieras guiado por teléfono, yo no hubiera actuado bien, entonces pensé que alguien como tú, con esa capacidad tan brillante que tienes, podrías ser de mucha ayuda para las personas. Sería genial que fueras médico Irie Kun, así podrías auxiliar a la gente y curar enfermedades.

—¿Médico? — Naoki se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era tan mala idea.

—Bueno, sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, solo creo que tienes una mente brillante y podría usarla para ayudar a los demás.

—No sé en estos momentos qué quiero — se sinceró Naoki — es por eso que decidí salir de mi casa, para poder analizar detenidamente mi futuro y sobretodo, pensar en las personas que son importantes para mí.

Naoki se sentía listo para decir algo más, era extraña la sensación de tener que expresar cosas que estaban en su mente, se volteó para mirarla a la cara y observó que ella lo miraba atentamente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al ver esa forma tan maravillosa en que ella lo observaba, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, parecía como si pudieran ver a través de él. Sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse cuando fijó su mirada en sus labios, aquellos que besó por alguna razón aún desconocida esa noche de graduación. Quería besarlos de nuevo, necesitaba saborear su boca otra vez.

—A diablo con todo. — Dijo Naoki atrayendo hacia él a Kotoko y besándola por sorpresa, ella saltó del asombro, sin embargo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia, puso una mano en el rostro de Naoki, tratando de tenerlo más cerca de ella.

Él se abría paso a sus labios, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Kotoko con su lengua, escuchar que a ella se le escapó un gemido, lo volvió loco, él estaba realmente excitado, deseoso de poseer el cuerpo menudo de la castaña.

Se separó un momento de ella, vio sus mejillas sonrosadas, le acarició la mejilla, acto que desconcertó a Kotoko y le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Naoki volvió a besarla, ésta vez con mayor intensidad, sintiendo como los labios de Kotoko acariciaban los suyos de una manera tímida pero que lo enloqueció al instante. Introdujo una mano debajo de su playera, acariciando un pecho de Kotoko, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante el contacto, jugando con su brote tenso con la yema de sus dedos.

Inexpertamente, Kotoko pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, sintiendo el latido rápido de su corazón, por instinto, bajó de su pecho hasta su pelvis, sorprendiéndose al tocar su erección. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre, sin embargo, sintió humedecerse al sentir esa reacción que provocaba en él.

Naoki al sentir la mano acariciando por arriba de su ropa su dureza, tomó su mano, introduciéndola en sus pantalones, enseñándole como debía tocarlo, era una locura sentir la pequeña mano de Kotoko rodear su miembro, haciendo un tímido movimiento de arriba a abajo.

Mientras la besaba, él metió una mano en la pijama de ella y abriéndose paso, comenzó a tocar su sexo, sintiendo la humedad que le indicaba que estaba lista para él.

Se separó un momento de ella y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa que tenía, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. Kotoko lo miró con la boca abierta, observando el cuerpo ejercitado de él.

Naoki volvió a su lado, ayudando a Kotoko a desvestirse, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se detuvo un momento para observar su cuerpo, sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban, pues esa ropa holgada que utilizaba le hacía lucir un cuerpo más infantil que como realmente lo tenía. Su cintura era estrecha, su vientre plano hacía contraste con sus caderas redondeadas, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y era completamente suyo.

Se acostó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, posicionándose lentamente arriba de ella, descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se detuvo un momento a juguetear con ellos, succionando su brote, pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos. Sus pechos eran hermosos, perfectos para él.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo, dejando pequeños besos en su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, se dio paso por sus piernas, comenzando a besar su vulva, haciendo que Kotoko emitiera pequeños gemidos al sentir su lengua lamiendo su sexo.

Antes que Kotoko comenzara a llegar al orgasmo, se apartó un poco de ella, acomodando sus caderas entre sus piernas, introduciendo poco a poco su miembro.

Era la primera vez de Kotoko, así que sintió dolor cuando él comenzaba a penetrarla, se aferró a su espalda al sentir romperse su virginidad, sabía que iba a doler pero no se imaginaba cuánto. El martirio terminó cuando entró en su totalidad Naoki, haciendo sus movimientos lentos y provocando en ella un estremecimiento que le hacía temblar bajo de él. Poco a poco el vaivén de Naoki comenzó a hacerse más rápido, provocando en ella espasmos liberadores, de los cuales, no pudo contener los gemidos que salían de su boca.

Naoki sentía la estreches de Kotoko, era delicioso sentir su carne rodeando su miembro. Él trataba de hacerlo con delicadeza, a pesar que igual era su primera vez, entendía y sabía que para ella era doloroso.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a tensarse y en un gemido liberador, los dos llegaron al clímax, derramando Naoki su semilla dentro de ella. Salió de Kotoko para acomodarse a su lado, la abrazó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquella posición, ellos sentían que algo había cambiado entre los dos.

En la mañana, él se levantó descubriendo que Kotoko no estaba a su lado. Se paró de la cama, se vistió y encontró que ella se había ido del departamento sin antes recoger su ropa y dejándole una nota en la que le decía que se iba al hospital para ver a Yuki. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al ver el café que había preparado Kotoko, era el mejor que había probado en su vida.

Tomó una taza y se sirvió. Disfrutando aquel líquido, recordaba la noche que habían tenido, entonces se detuvo a pensar un momento. La urgencia de aliviar su excitación le nubló el juicio, lo que le hizo actuar sin primero usar protección. Naoki tenía la esperanza que, ese acto irresponsable de su parte, no tuviera consecuencias.

* * *

 **A pesar de lo que aparenta, pretendo que ésta historia sea corta jejejeje. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que opinan por favor.**

 **Melina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Naoki había salido de sus clases, fue un día aburrido para él, sus maestros solo se dedicaron a revisar las tareas o repasar algunos temas pasados pues, se acercaban los exámenes de mitad de ciclo.

No pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana, seguía teniendo en su mente la noche anterior y aunque Kotoko y él no eran nada, creía pertinente aclarar primero sus pensamientos. No quería ilusionarla aunque, eso era claramente imposible después de lo sucedido.

Estaba expectante a las reacciones que ella tendría, le era molesto pensar que a raíz de haber tenido relaciones, ella crea que era su novia. Una forma muy mezquina de pensar de su parte, pues, no quería tener algún tipo de cercanía con ella hasta que aclarara sus pensamientos. Kotoko no se merecía ser tratada de esa manera pero tampoco podía darle más esperanzas falsas.

Por una u otra razón, él llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era evitarla por un tiempo, no quería topársela de frente porque no sabía que iba a hacer o cómo reaccionaría si ella se empezaba a comportar como si en realidad tuvieran una relación.

Acabando sus clases, se dirigió hacia una florería para comprarle un detalle a su hermano, por su condición, no podía comer golosinas así que, lo más apropiado sería darle ese pequeño regalo. Al llegar a recepción, una enfermera muy amable le atendió, le dio los datos de su hermano y lo guió hacia su habitación. En ella, se encontraba Kotoko recostada en la cama dormida al igual que su hermano. La enfermera se acercó a ellos para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Es muy hermosa su novia — Naoki se tensó un momento por el comentario que hizo la enfermera, él solo asintió — Recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, estaba tan enamorada de un chico de mi pueblo — suspiró de forma soñadora — en fin, les dejo solos.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, Naoki se acercó a la cama, dejó el ramo de flores sobre ella y se paró junto a Kotoko para mirarla. De verdad ella era hermosa, pero no era suya, no la merecía. Su semblante inocente hizo que el corazón de Naoki comenzara a palpitar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, le acarició la mejilla y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios, le encantaba besarla. Se incorporó de nuevo, sonriendo sin saber por qué, quizá solo por aquel acto inocente que hizo por ella. Agradeció que su hermano no se hubiera despertado y viera lo que había sucedido, si no, sería difícil explicar. Aunque, Yuki era muy discreto y si le pidiera que no dijera nada, él le obedecería.

Salió del hospital con la sensación de los labios de Kotoko sobre los suyos, regresando a su mente aquellas imágenes de ella desnuda bajo él, estremeciéndose ante su contacto, gimiendo ante cada embestida. Comenzaba a ponerse dispuesto para volver a hacerlo, pero empezó a sentir de nuevo aquello que desconocía, eso que le causaba felicidad y a la vez angustia. Era frustrante no saber lo que le pasaba, se sentía tan vulnerable a su lado que era mejor estar alejado de ella como lo había hecho desde la preparatoria.

Y así, pasó una semana entre yendo de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa, evitando a Kotoko a cualquier instante ya que, no sabía qué hacer si se la encontraba, como hablarle, la forma en saludarla. Ellos, hasta donde él sabía no eran novios, al menos que eso pensara ella. Era una forma pusilánime de enfrentar las cosas y hasta que no pusiera en claro sus sentimientos, no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente.

Para su mala fortuna, uno de esos días se quedó después de su última clase para poder investigar en la biblioteca sobre una tarea de física cuántica que le habían dejado, tenía que indagar sobre el tema de las nano partículas, todo lo relacionado con ese tema que, por supuesto, conocía Naoki. No obstante, como tarea extra, le había tocado hacer un análisis sobre las teorías y avances en este tema de un autor en específico, libro que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Lo pidió prestado, salió del edificio y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando la persona a quien intentaba evadir, se acercaba rápidamente, ella desde aquella noche no había sabido nada de él y aunque había guardado el secreto, ella ya se sentía su novia aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada y tampoco le hubiera hablado en todo ese tiempo.

Kotoko se acercó a él y lo saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla, Naoki se sorprendió al sentir aquel gesto y volteó a ver quién le había saludado de esa forma. Fue entonces que se encontró con esos grandes ojos color avellana que lo miraban con mucho amor, como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo.

Por un momento el acto de la chica le emocionó, sin embargo, sintió aquella opresión en su pecho que no supo que hacer, tenía que tratar de explicarle o al menos, decirle lo que pensaba sin lastimarle.

—Irie kun — Le llamó Kotoko ilusionada — has sido muy malo conmigo, no me has llamado desde aquella vez y yo no tengo tu número, como tu novia debería…

—Necesitamos hablar — le interrumpió, Kotoko lo miraba sorprendida — acompáñame.

Guardó el libro en su mochila, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar con Kotoko siguiéndole.

Kotoko no entendía su reacción, le hacía sentir confundida, pues, por un momento vio algún tipo de emoción cruzar su rostro, más, su manera de hablarle y el hecho de no haberla buscado después de lo que habían pasado, la aturdían.

Llegaron a un parque cercano, Naoki se sentó en una de las bancas e invitó a Kotoko a sentarse a su lado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, Naoki no sabía por dónde empezar y Kotoko tampoco sabía que decir.

Kotoko estaba algo nerviosa, sentía que algo no estaba bien, trataba de estar tranquila y tener una mente positiva, sin embargo, lo conocía bien e intuía que, la relación que ella había dado por hecho, solo estaba en su mente. Tenía la confianza que no fuera así.

—Kotoko — Naoki habló primero — Sé que debes estar confundida y tal vez no entiendas por qué no te he buscado después de aquella noche. — él trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para no lastimarla.

—No te preocupes por eso Irie kun, yo entiendo que has estado ocupado y he pensado que tal vez, aún no le quieres decir a obasama de lo nuestro porque podría apresurar las cosas — Naoki la miró y observaba como se sonrosaba, una punzada sintió en el pecho, creyó que era culpabilidad.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros? — Kotoko negó enérgicamente

—Si decía algo y obasama se enteraba, sabía que te ibas a enojar — agregó.

—Hiciste bien en no contarle a nadie.

Naoki se sentía mal por Kotoko, sabía que sus suposiciones habían resultado ser ciertas. Ella se creía en una especie de relación con él y por alguna razón eso lo ponía inquieto, quería conocer exactamente que era todo eso que movía Kotoko en él antes de hacerle ilusiones. Aunque al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Kotoko, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, de verdad que no lo hago, simplemente en estos momentos no puedo tener nada serio contigo — dijo Naoki mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Acaso hice algo mal? — Preguntó Kotoko preocupada — Puedo mejorar, podemos vernos de vez en cuando…

—No hiciste nada mal Kotoko — le interrumpió — aunque suene trillado, no eres tú, soy yo. Simplemente yo no… yo no… — Naoki no sabía cómo terminar aquella frase.

—Simplemente tú no me quieres — escuchó decir a Kotoko con voz triste, volteó a mirarla sorprendido — ¿Tengo razón?

Se quedó callado, no sabía con precisión que confesar y las palabras de ella le asombraron. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, más él no sabía qué. Su silencio fue una respuesta afirmativa para Kotoko.

—Comprendo Naoki — la miró estupefacto, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir su nombre y eso de alguna forma no le agradó — ya lo sabía — Naoki la miraba estático, sin poder hacer o decir nada, eso no era lo que trataba de explicarle. — Que seas muy feliz — Kotoko se levantó de aquella banca, dejando a Naoki frío, con algo indescriptible dentro de él. Estaba totalmente confundido, se sentía desorientado.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiró hondo, tratando que el oxígeno llenara sus pulmones y aclarara su mente.

Una vez tranquilo, se apeó y caminó hacia su trabajo, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Al llegar a su casa después de trabajar, se metió a la regadera para ducharse e irse a dormir. Al salir, encontró un moño de Kotoko, sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de las cosas infantiles que usaba ella. Era un moño color blanco con diminutas fresas.

Caminó hacia el comedor y se sentó con el moño en sus manos, lo observó por un momento, fue entonces cuando recordó el semblante triste de Kotoko, comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba algo, se sentía perdido en ese mar de emociones desconocidas por él.

—¡Demonios! Eres un idiota Naoki — se dijo así mismo mientras pegaba a la mesa con el puño. Ese acto tan impropio de él, solo era el reflejo de la frustración que sentía.

Recordaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras de Kotoko "Comprendo Naoki, ya lo sabía", era como si su mente le jugara sucio, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, observó su departamento, era la primera vez que se sentía tan solo.

Atormentado por el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido ese día, comenzó a pensar detenidamente todo aquello que había postergado, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué se sentía muy ansioso cuando ella estaba cerca? ¿Por qué se preocupaba y trataba de buscarla cuando no la veía? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la había besado y había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella? Él estaba consciente que Kotoko era muy romántica, para ella, el título de novios estaba implícito en aquel acto.

Y en ese día, que intentaba decirle algo, no había salido como esperaba y ahora, no habían besos robados que la hicieran volver a ir tras de él, la había lastimado muchas veces en el pasado, pero jamás había herido su orgullo y mancillado su inocencia como esa ocasión. Fue a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Lo sorbió tratando de refrescar su boca con aquel líquido, se dirigió a su cama, se acostó para intentar dormir, fue entonces que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Kotoko le gustaba, la quería, tal vez no estaba enamorado de ella o al menos, eso creía pero ahora con todo lo que había sucedido, se había dado cuenta que quería a Kotoko.

Se sentía ansioso al estar con ella porque no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos; se preocupaba por ella a tal grado que, poniendo de pretexto su indiferencia hacia la empresa de su padre, había decidido entrar a la misma universidad que ella para cuidarla y protegerla, y finalmente, se dio cuenta que la había besado porque era incapaz de no hacerlo, le gustaba besarla, acariciarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Era un tremendo idiota, ya encontraría la forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos, hacerla cambiar de idea y convencerla que todo aquello era un malentendido.

Quizá no todo estaba perdido, tal vez, solo tal vez si él le demostraba que tomaba en cuenta sus sugerencias, él podría acercarse y demostrarle que le importaba, tal vez le tomara algo de tiempo, pero lo tenía que lograr, no se podía quedar así.

Había decidido acudir al departamento de medicina y solicitar su traslado, así podía encontrar algún momento disculparse con Kotoko por lo que le había dado a entender.

Para Naoki el simple hecho de tomar su sugerencia era una forma de decirle que le importaba lo que ella le decía, era una manera de hacerle entender que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo relevante que ella era en su vida y, que todo aquello que él sentía, más que una molestia, era la necesidad de decirle algo y la impotencia de no saber qué.

Ahora, eso era diferente porque conocía, por lo menos parcialmente, lo que en realidad pasaba con él, esas cuestiones irracionales que no entendía del todo, pero que ya no tenía miedo de explorar. Tuvo que alejarla para darse cuenta de ello, era un tonto.

Pasaron unos días después de aquella desastrosa conversación con Kotoko y, decidido, comenzó a hacer los trámites de su transferencia, tenía que decírselo a sus padres, aunque no creía que era el momento oportuno. Lamentaba mucho tener que romper las ilusiones de su papá al no ser su sucesor en la empresa, sin embargo, era su vida y estaba harto de vivir bajo las expectativas de los demás, siguiendo la línea que habían marcado para él desde que nació. Quería abrirse camino por sí mismo, aunque eso significara desafiar o por lo menos, decepcionar las expectativas de sus progenitores.

Después de sus primeras clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a la cafetería con la esperanza de ver a Kotoko, no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, pero solo con verla le bastaba.

Al entrar, Matsumoto se le acercó para que almorzaran juntos, lo agarró del brazo y lo dirigía a la barra para pedir sus alimentos. Ella solo era su amiga, y siempre hacía eso a pesar que en varias ocasiones le había pedido que no lo hiciera, simplemente, ya se había rendido que no le hiciera caso.

Buscaba discretamente aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, no los encontraba por ningún sitio. Se sintió decepcionado por no poder verla, fue entonces que al llegar a donde servían el almuerzo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta que ella se encontraba pidiendo su comida. La notó diferente, habían pasado solo unos días desde que habló con ella, y aun así se notaba más delgada, algo que le preocupó, probablemente no estaba alimentándose bien.

Vio como le dieron su comida, caminó hacia sus amigas y se sentó en su mesa. Él se soltó de Matsumoto quien lo miró extrañada, y, para su fortuna, ese día no había ido a trabajar Kinnosuke así que, la atención que recibió fue cordial y rápida.

Escogió los alimentos que se le antojaban y buscó una mesa cercana a donde estaba Kotoko. Aprovechando que todas estaban distraídas en sus pláticas, decidió sentarse en una silla exactamente atrás de Kotoko, así podía averiguar qué le ocurría de manera discreta. Se sentía patético pero no quería importunarla sin saber primero que le ocurría.

—Kotoko, ¿Estás bien? — escuchó a Jinko preguntar con preocupación en su voz.

—Sí ¿Por qué? — Kotoko contestó extrañada

—Bueno, es que últimamente has estado más distraída de lo normal, se te ve cansada como si no durmieras mucho — agregó Satomi — no te queríamos decir nada pero, hemos notado que has llorado mucho. ¿De nuevo ese tal Irie te hizo algo?

—Si es así, ¡cuenta con nosotras para darle su merecido! — dijo Jinko en voz alta, Naoki comenzaba a sentirse culpable. — ¿Pasó algo con él?

—No, no pasó nada. — Contestó alegre — Nada en absoluto, no se preocupen en serio, no me ocurre nada.

Kotoko había llorado por su culpa, le había roto el corazón, su silencio le había convencido que él no sentía nada por ella cuando, era todo lo contrario.

—¡Kotoko te encuentras bien! — dijo alarmada Jinko de nuevo

—Quizá comí algo que me hizo… — escuchó como ahogaba una arcada — Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño.

Él la vio caminar de prisa con la mano en la boca. Olió la comida y no tenía ningún olor extraño, la probó y tampoco sabía mal. Se levantó y caminó hacia los sanitarios para esperar a Kotoko. Unos minutos después salió ella un poco pálida, él la interceptó en el camino.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Naoki cerrándole el paso — Te ves muy pálida.

—Si estoy bien, quizá el desayuno me hizo daño — contestó Kotoko — No es nada — le sonrió.

—Vamos al médico, quizá él te pueda… — le dijo Naoki tomándola del brazo, entonces la sintió un poco más caliente de lo normal, le pasó la mano por la frente, las mejillas — creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, te intoxicaste con algo que ingeriste. Te acompaño a la enfermería.

—No — se soltó de su mano, Naoki la miró inquieto — No es necesario que me acompañes, mejor ve con Matsumoto que debe estar esperándote.

—Ella no tendría por qué hacerlo, aparte, ya no estudiaremos juntos — le informó Naoki a Kotoko, ella lo miró curiosa — he decidido ser médico.

—Me da gusto por ti — Kotoko le sonrió — espero te vaya muy bien.

Ella guardó silencio, esa reacción no la esperaba Naoki, él suponía que ella lo abrazaría y se emocionaría exageradamente como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, su reacción tan escueta lo sorprendió.

—Bueno, me voy — se despidió Kotoko — espero te vaya bien, hasta luego.

Vio cómo se alejaba, no le gustaba para nada que estuviera enferma y no supo que más hacer. Aunque no fue fría con él, se comportó distante, como si él fuera solo un compañero más y no alguien a quien se suponía que amaba. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, por qué precisamente cuando se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, Kotoko se alejaba. Al fin de cuentas, eso era lo que buscaba, aunque en la actualidad, la prefería cerca de él.

* * *

 **¡Hola! es un placer traerles un capítulo más de esta historia. LA verdad a mi me gusta hacer sufrir a Naoki, aunque le amo, se lo merece el desgraciado... ajajajajaja**

 **Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **No se olviden de dejarme un review, me ayudan mucho.**

 **A todos los que han comentado y seguido, les agradezco y me da felicidad que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Melina**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Conforme los días pasaban, Kotoko se sentía extraña cada vez más, se notaba somnolienta, habían días en que sentía mucho frío, otros, mucho calor. Algunos olores le causaban asco y la mayoría de las veces que comía, no duraba mucho sin devolverla.

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde aquella noche en que se había acostado con Naoki, en ese momento ella se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Él hombre a quien amaba la estaba besando, acariciando. Para ella, las acciones decían más que las palabras, por lo tanto, el simple hecho de entregarse a él, era una forma de decirle que era suya completamente y ella creyó que él también lo era.

Pero no fue así, cada día ella esperaba una llamada de su parte, tal vez Kotoko no tenía forma de contactarlo, pero él sí. Aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aquella noche, solo fue un desliz por parte de Naoki, ella prefería engañarse con la esperanza que en verdad la quería, aunque no la buscara.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrarse con él, su actitud la confundió, por un momento ella vio alegría en sus ojos, más un segundo después, su semblante cambió y volvió a ser la misma mirada vacía que le dedicaba. Según él no se arrepentía, pero aun así, no quería nada con ella porque no la quería, al menos, eso ella entendió y su silencio le confirmó lo que pensaba.

Se sintió utilizada, decepcionada de ella misma por haber cedido ante unas palabras bonitas y unos gestos ambiguos. Como siempre, había sido una tonta al creer que alguien como Naoki podía amarla, pero solo jugó con ella.

Se sentía enferma, mancillada y sobretodo, triste. Todo se complicaba aún más con los malestares físicos que había sentido todos esos días. Quería ir al médico pero tenía miedo, algo en ella le decía que probablemente, algo terrible estaba pasando en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Naoki se sentía un idiota cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Kotoko, simplemente nada le salía bien. Ella lo evitaba y cada vez que se la topaba de frente, ella agachaba la mirada y pasaba de largo. Él por orgullo no iba tras ella y se odiaba, detestaba ser así pero no sabía que más hacer. Se lo merecía por ser un patán, por no decir nada aquella vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

En todo ese tiempo, Naoki la observaba en ocasiones de lejos, se veía cansada, caminaba en ocasiones con cierta dificultad. En la cafetería ella ya no entraba, había visto como en varias ocasiones, solo con entrar, ella se enfermaba.

¿Y si Kotoko estaba embarazada? Esa idea rondaba por su mente, al principio pensó que solo era cuestión de algo que había comido o alguna enfermedad que estaba pasando, pero eran demasiado extraños todos sus cambios.

Probablemente no tenía mucha información al no poder estar tan cerca de ella como quisiera, pero, a lo lejos podía darse cuenta de las afectaciones que ella pasaba. Y si en verdad estuviera embarazada, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, no sabía qué hacer, era demasiado pronto para entrar en la paternidad y ellos no tenían ninguna relación aunque él lo quisiera. Sin embargo eso no le importaba, él encontraría la manera de salir adelante con su hijo y por supuesto, con ella. Sabía de antemano que el hecho de haber tenido relaciones sin protección tenía esta consecuencia. Le asustaba lo fértil que podía ser al embarazarla en la primera vez que se acostaban.

Aun así, se le escapaba una sonrisa al poder tener la oportunidad de acercarse sin que ella lo evadiera. Él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos y por supuesto, estaba deseoso por declararse, la cuestión era cómo. Cómo decirle a la chica que piensa que no la amas que sí lo haces, de qué manera lograr que ella te mire y por un momento, dejar el orgullo por un lado y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Una noche, su padre lo llamó para que lo visitara en su casa, necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante. Así que acudió a la cita, y al entrar en la residencia de sus padres, buscaba a Kotoko, quien cada vez que llegaba, ella iba a abrirle la puerta, lo saludaba con muchos ánimos. Pero esa vez, solo fue a recibirlo su madre con una sonrisa y un abrazo, se descalzó, entró a la sala y vio a Yuki correr hacia él. Saludó a su hermano pequeño, cruzó algunas palabras con él y fue hacia donde su padre lo esperaba.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo papá? — dijo Naoki al entrar en la biblioteca.

—Hijo toma asiento, es algo importante que debo decirte — Naoki se sentó frente a donde él estaba — He pensado que sería bueno que tu trabajaras un tiempo en mi empresa, que aprendas desde abajo como se manera la compañía para que eventualmente, llegado el momento, te entregue a ti la presidencia. Aunque, claramente no quiero hacer nada sin tu consentimiento o tu opinión primero.

Naoki lo miró fijamente, ¿qué caso tenía externarle sus anhelos si él ya había tomado la decisión? Odiaba que quisieran manejar su vida a su antojo.

—¿Para qué quieres mi opinión, si ya has tomado la decisión? — externó lo que estaba pensando — ¿Acaso te has puesto pensar en lo que yo quiero? ¿En los sueños o aspiraciones que puedo tener? — Su padre lo miró sorprendido ante su arrebato — Es por esto que me fui de aquí, no quería que ni tú ni mi madre siguieran entrometiéndose en mi vida, decidiendo por mí lo que debo o lo que no debo hacer.

—No fue mi intención imponerte nada hijo, simplemente te digo lo que he soñado, pero entonces si tienes anhelos, dímelos, ¿cómo puedo entenderte si casi nunca dices nada? — su padre se sentía molesto, le dolía que Naoki pensara que no podría comprenderlo.

—Quiero ser médico papá, tu empresa no me interesa para mi futuro, no es algo que me atraiga y mucho menos esté dispuesto a tener. Sé que gracias a tu trabajo tengo todo lo que quiero, vivo cómodamente sin preocupaciones, sin embargo no es para mí. — Naoki estaba decidido a cumplir ese sueño que había surgido de repente, en el que estaban implícitas sus ganas por recuperar a Kotoko

—Entonces esa es tu decisión — preguntó su padre, estaba un poco decepcionado por no poder dejarle su empresa a su brillante hijo pero, entendía que él tenía su vida y debía vivirla a como quisiera.

—Sí, de hecho, ya hice los trámites para mi cambio de carrera y a partir de la próxima semana comienzo a estudiar en el departamento de medicina.

—Si ese es el caso, tienes mi apoyo Naoki, y si en algún momento, consideras que igual podrías participar en Pandai, tendrás las puertas abiertas cuando gustes.

—Gracias papá.

Shigeki Irie tenía la esperanza de tener a su hijo, el alumno más brillante de su generación como su sucesor, sin embargo, debía que aceptar que su hijo poseía una manera poco ortodoxa de dirigirse por la vida. Así su empresa se la dejara a alguien más, ver a su hijo feliz, haciendo lo que le gustaba, era algo que no iba sacrificar por el bien de sus intereses.

Por fin, Naoki entró a la facultad de medicina, los maestros estaban sorprendidos por los conocimientos que tenía a pesar de haber ingresado a mitad de ciclo, era de esperarse que el genio de la universidad, destacara entre los demás alumnos.

Comenzó a estar muy ocupado en sus clases, entre regularizándose y cumpliendo con los deberes y prácticas que le dejaban, comenzaba a tener poco tiempo para ver a Kotoko.

Un día después de clases, la vio caminar sola hacia la salida, estaba más delgada y eso le preocupó demasiado a Naoki, apresuró su paso para poder alcanzarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Naoki al acercarse a ella, ella lo miró y sus ojos se veían tristes, cansados.

—Si, no te preocupes — le sonrió débilmente, se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino

—Kotoko — la detuvo del brazo — sé que no tengo derecho de meterme en tus asuntos, pero no puedo dejar que sigas así, ya que tú me evades, no me dejaste otra opción más que observarte de lejos y he notado que has cambiado mucho tus hábitos, no comes casi, estás más taciturna y muy delgada — Kotoko lo miró sorprendida — yo… —se sintió frustrado al no poder decirle más, su maldito orgullo le impedía ser claro con ella.

—No te evito, simplemente, no quiero ser una molestia para ti. — Naoki la soltó, se sentía impotente por tener muchas palabras en su mente que se negaban salir, simplemente le miraba, no sabía qué hacer — me quedó claro que tú no me quieres y aquella noche — Kotoko bajó la mirada — aquella noche solo…

—Aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida — dijo Naoki resuelto — te dije que no me arrepiento de nada y es verdad, yo… – de nuevo las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

Kotoko le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, sin embargo, se le nubló la vista, ella sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza y aunque intentaba mantenerse de pie no podía. Oyó que Naoki la llamaba a lo lejos, pero ella solo se entregaba a la oscuridad.

Naoki la miró desvanecerse, la alcanzó a sostener entre sus brazos, estaba un poco fría. Él asustado la cargó y la notó más ligera que la última vez que lo hizo. Corrió hacia la salida con ella en brazos para acudir de rápido al hospital universitario. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día que iba a declararse, pasaba esto? Era un mal chiste del destino.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan y me dan ideas para escribir jejeje, como les dije no quiero hacerlo tan largo, por eso quizá esta pasando todo rápido... jejeje pero bueno. Gracias por leerme.**

 **lalaland: jjeje Claro que la continuaré, y no sé puede que tenga algún tipo de cáncer terminal... JAJAJA no te creas, ya descubrirás lo que pasa.**

 **lolitapl: La verdad, me gusta hacer sufrir a Naoki jajaja y bueno, sí es un hijo de la fregada, pero aún así, lo amamos jejejej. Es lindo cuando se lo propone.**

 **Gracias todos por leerme. Los quiero. No olviden dejarme sus Review, saben que los aprecio.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al llegar al hospital, acomodaron a Kotoko en una camilla, acudiendo rápidamente los doctores y las enfermeras para atenderla, revisándola, checando sus signos vitales, obteniendo información de Naoki quien les contaba todo lo que había sucedido. De inmediato la canalizaron a la sala de observación, no sin antes, extrayéndole sangre para hacer pruebas y descartar posibles enfermedades.

Mientras tanto, Naoki llamó a sus padres y al padre de Kotoko para informar lo sucedido, en menos de media hora, todos estaban reunidos en el nosocomio para saber sobre el estado de ella.

Después de unas horas, una de las enfermeras les informó que Kotoko había despertado y que podían pasar a verla, estaba estable y lúcida, sin embargo, tenían que esperar a que los resultados de los análisis estuvieran listos para poder dar un diagnóstico y decidir si necesitaba hospitalización o sería dada de alta.

Entraron al cuarto donde ella estaba y la vieron sentada, comiendo una gelatina que le habían dado para que recuperara algo de glucosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien Kotoko chan? — le preguntó Noriko acercándose a ella y abrazándola de forma protectora

—Ya me encuentro mejor, no debieron preocuparse — contestó tímida

—Ay Kotoko chan, nos asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿De acuerdo? — ambas se miraron, Kotoko negó con la cabeza sonriéndole.

—Hija, ¿Qué te pasó? Has estado rara últimamente y me habías dicho que no era nada. — Su padre le dijo preocupado — pensé que ya habías acudido al médico como te dije.

—Lo siento papá, precisamente hoy iba a hacerlo pero no sé por qué, de repente todo se me oscureció y no recuerdo nada más — Kotoko lo miró avergonzada.

Shigeo Aihara se encontraba preocupado por su hija, últimamente no comía mucho y lo poco que lograba ingerir, lo vomitaba rápidamente. Le había dicho incontables veces que fuera al médico, pero como siempre de testaruda, no quiso hacerlo hasta no sentirse totalmente enferma. Él había notado que estaba perdiendo peso y su piel se veía más lívida, se sentía culpable por no obligarla a checarse antes.

Naoki se mantenía en una esquina, observando a todos como se acercaban a ella y le daban un abrazo afectuoso, él al igual que los demás, se había preocupado mucho, pero a diferencia de ellos, sentía frustración por no poder decirle nada, porque en el momento en que le iba a expresar que la quería, su orgullo se lo impidió y aunque, pensaba en la forma de declararse, de su boca no había salido palabra.

En ese momento el médico entró con los resultados de laboratorio. Los saludó a todos cordialmente y se dirigió a Kotoko para revisarla. Una vez terminado el chequeo, les anunció que tenía que hablar con ellos pues, aunque no era grave lo que tenía Kotoko, si era algo que podía causarle problemas más adelante.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? — preguntó Shigeo preocupado.

—Su hija presenta un cuadro de anemia, aún no es muy grave pero en su estado le puede causar problemas más adelante si no se alimenta y vitamina bien.

—¿Cómo que en su estado? — preguntó Naoki

—Bueno, hicimos varios estudios para descartar enfermedades, entre ellos, como rutina en este tipo de situaciones en la que llegó, le practicamos una prueba de embarazo la cual salió positiva.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el cuarto, Kotoko no lo podía creer ¿estaba embarazada? ¿Y del hombre a quien ella amaba pero, que él no? Aquella noche ella se había entregado a él, con la esperanza que eso fuera una declaración de su parte, sin embargo, como siempre, solo había jugado con ella, simplemente había calmado sus necesidades físicas y la había botado cual basura. Aparte de tener el corazón roto, tenía que soportar la vergüenza de ser madre soltera porque, aunque él quisiera casarse con ella por el bebé, ella no pretendía atarse en una relación donde el amor era unilateral. Era una estúpida, una irresponsable. Su padre de seguro estaba decepcionado de ella. Kotoko lloraba tapando su cara con sus manos, el haber defraudado a su padre que había hecho tanto por ella, le dolía más que el rechazo de Naoki.

—¿está seguro doctor? — preguntó Shigeki Irie

—Por supuesto, de hecho, tiene alrededor de ocho semanas de gestación.

—¿Ocho semanas? — preguntó Naoki, se había quedado frío de la impresión. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, y haciendo cuentas de las semanas que habían pasado, todo concordaba con la noche en que habían tenido relaciones. Él no se sentía listo para ser padre, más eso no importaba por el hecho que tendría un hijo con la mujer que quería, aunque ella pensara lo contrario.

—¿Pero todo está bien con ella doctor? — preguntó Noriko preocupada y anonadada por la noticia.

—Aparte de la anemia, todo está bien, de hecho a la señorita Aihara, le haremos una ecografía para revisar que el feto se encuentre bien y sea viable su embarazo. — El médico se acercó a Kotoko — en un rato vendrán los camilleros por ti para llevarte al área de ultrasonidos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si doctor, gracias — dijo Kotoko tímidamente.

—Es todo de mi parte por ahora, con permiso

El médico salió del cuarto, dejando a todos sorprendidos por aquella noticia, Noriko no podía creer que Kotoko chan estuviera embarazada ¿cuándo comenzó a ver a otros chicos? ¿Acaso había tenido algún novio y no se cuidó? Se sentía con duda, no tenía idea de que pensar, Kotoko no había tenido ningún novio según sabía ella, sin embargo, cabía en la posibilidad que lo hiciera a sus espaldas. Lo cual significaba que sus deseos de ver a Kotoko y a Naoki juntos era solo una falacia.

Shigeki estaba sorprendido igual, pero preocupado por su amigo quien tenía un semblante serio, no había dicho nada desde que el médico informó sobre el embarazo de Kotoko, y al mismo tiempo intrigado, pero para él no importaba quien fuera el papá del hijo que esperaba ella, para Shigeki Kotoko era una hija más y la apoyaría.

Shigeo, estaba muy turbado por la noticia, pero igual furioso con el canalla que había embarazado a su hija, él era consciente que ella tendría novios y que tal vez, tuviera relaciones con ellos, estaba molesto con aquel canalla que no se había protegido, con ese irresponsable que había embarazado a su hija. También se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, pues al ser padre soltero, siempre buscó la vuelta al querer entablar esa conversación con su hija, por no guiarla como era debido a causa de su vergüenza o prejuicios. Kotoko era una niña inocente, probablemente no tenía idea que podía quedar embarazada con solo tener relaciones una vez.

Naoki sabía bien que a partir de ahora su vida iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados al convertirse en padre. Tendría que buscar trabajo para poder darle una buena calidad de vida a su hijo y a Kotoko, él sabía perfectamente que era una responsabilidad enorme, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarla. Al fin y al cabo, era hijo igual de la mujer que quería, aun si tuviera que dejar sus estudios como médico y entrar a trabajar a Pandai o alguna otra empresa, lo haría con tal de ver a su propia familia feliz.

Noriko, quien estaba a su lado, la miró con cautela y rompió el silencio.

—Kotoko chan, ¿quién es el padre de ese bebé? — preguntó.

Kotoko no respondió, estaba inconsolable, llorando entre las sábanas. No tenía cara para decir que Irie Naoki era el padre de su hijo.

—Yo soy el papá del hijo que espera Kotoko — dijo Naoki seriamente, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Un grito de emoción inundó el cuarto, Noriko abrazó nuevamente a Kotoko, sacándola de su escondite y apretándola contra ella emocionada.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Kotoko chan y oniichan ustedes sí que me sorprenden! Pero, la boda tenía que ser antes onii chan — Noriko estaba totalmente emocionada — no importa, como sea ustedes me darán muchas nietas hermosas y bueno, tendremos que ver la ceremonia, tu vestido Kotoko chan, si lo hacemos pronto podrás usar uno normal, aunque, me gustaría verte de novia con una barriguita redonda. ¡Papá, nuestro sueño se hizo realidad!

—Obasama — dijo Kotoko más calmada pero seria, noriko la miró sonriente — yo… yo no me casaré con su hijo.

Naoki quien estaba por primera vez emocionado y feliz con la reacción de su madre, al escuchar las palabras de Kotoko, sintió una opresión en el pecho, de nuevo, había subestimado a Kotoko, dando por hecho que ahora ella correría a sus brazos, olvidándose del daño que le había hecho al rechazarla de nuevo después de haber tenido relaciones. Se quedó estático en su lugar, sentía por primera vez lo que era tener el corazón roto.

—Pero Kotoko chan, eso era lo que queríamos ¿no? — Noriko volteó a ver a Naoki — Oniichan, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kotoko chan? ¿Por qué ella no quiere casarse contigo? ¡No te quedes ahí parado y haz algo!

—Quiero hablar con mi padre a solas — pidió Kotoko — por favor.

—Pero Kotoko chan…

—Mamá, ella quiere hablar con su padre, no le hagas las cosas más difíciles — Shigeki apartó a su esposa de Kotoko para llevarla a la puerta — salgamos — le pidió a su hijo mayor quien aún se encontraba en shock.

La familia Irie salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para que Kotoko y su padre tuvieran más privacidad.

Shigeo se acercó a su hija, claro que estaba enojado pero conocía bien a Kotoko y ahora sabiendo que Naoki era el padre de ese bebé, lo tenía un poco tranquilo aunque la reacción de ella lo había sorprendido pues si ellos dos habían tenido intimidad era porque había una atracción o algo entre ellos. Prefería escuchar a su hija, ella nunca se hubiera entregado a nadie solo por el calor del momento.

—Papá — Kotoko le habló cabizbaja — sé que te he decepcionado, no debí hacer nada indebido sin primero estar casada, simplemente…

—Si estoy enojado Kotoko, pero te conozco hija y sé que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho al menos que haya sido con la persona a quien amas, por eso ahora que sé que es Naoki comprendo que lo hiciste por amor, lo que no entiendo es por qué no te quieres casar con él. — la miró dubitativo.

A kotoko le daba vergüenza contarle a su padre todo, sin embargo, tenía que confiar en él.

—¡Porque él no me quiere papá, porque si me caso con él, será por obligación y no por amor! — dijo Kotoko llorando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso hija? — su padre la miraba atónito, quería comprender lo que le pasaba a ella, se sentía impotente al escucharla hablar con tanto dolor.

—Después de lo que pasó, él me dijo que no quería nada conmigo en esos momentos, papá, yo pensé que algo entre los dos había cambiado, pero no… Solo me ilusionó para luego rechazarme como siempre. — Shigeo se sentía furioso, escuchar que Naoki solo había utilizado a su hija era la peor de las canalladas que él le había hecho. Antes no había pasado nada por eso no se metía, pero ahora con esto, no iba a permitir que la siguiera humillando — Te juro que no pensé embarazarme, ahora, no sé qué hacer… Seré una madre soltera, no quería decepcionarte papá.

—No me decepcionas hija porque yo sé bien que aquí, el que actuó mal fue él. Voy a salir un momento hija, necesito tranquilizarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Kotoko asintió, volviendo a esconderse bajo las sábanas, su padre estaba enojado pero no con ella y eso la tranquilizaba. Sentirse apoyada era algo positivo para ella en esos momentos.

Shigeo salió de la habitación, encontró a todos con caras largas afuera, vio a Naoki sentado con los codos apoyado en sus piernas, no pudo contener su enojo al verlo y saber que solo había jugado de la peor manera con su hija.

—¡¿Por qué la ilusionaste Naoki?! — él levantó la cara para mirarlo, Naoki observó que el padre de kotoko estaba enojado, dolido y podía comprender por qué — ¡Por qué solo jugaste con sus sentimientos! No había dicho nada porque yo sabía que tú no la querías y creía que ella se iba a dar cuenta por sí misma, pero no, ¡tú solo la utilizaste, la ilusionaste de la peor manera! Si tú la quisieras realmente, no tendría problemas, pero este no es el caso. Me decepcionas totalmente.

—Aihara, sé que hay una gran conmoción ahora por la noticia pero sé que Onii chan y Kotoko hacen una hermosa pareja, ¡tendrán un hijo! — dijo Noriko consternada — si me das una oportunidad que hable con Kotoko chan para convencerla…

—No Noriko, por respeto a mi amigo no había dicho nada, por eso no me interpuse a las constantes humillaciones que tus actos le orillabas a hacer. — shigeo miró a su amigo — ¿No te dabas cuenta del daño que le hacías a mi hija? No me metía porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella reaccionaría, pero no fue así. ¡Cada vez que ella decidía olvidar a tu hijo, tú te empeñabas en crearle falsas ilusiones! y eso, solo le hizo daño. — miró a su amigo — Perdóname Shigeki pero, esta vez no voy a permitir que tu esposa le haga falsas esperanzas a mi hija, suficiente tengo con las acciones de Naoki. — miró al aludido fríamente.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante sus palabras, Shigeki entendió su molestia, por eso tranquilizó a su esposa quien comenzaba a enojarse y la conocía bien, sabía que era capaz de cometer una locura. Empeñarse más con aquella idea de emparejar a Kotoko y a Naoki.

—Se equivoca señor Aihara — dijo Naoki poniéndose de pie — le pido una disculpa por los inconvenientes que le he causado a usted y a su hija. Sin embargo, usted está equivocado en algo, yo sí quiero la quiero.

—¡¿Entonces por qué ella me acaba de decir que después de haberte acostado con ella, la rechazaste sin ninguna consideración a sus sentimientos?!

—¡Lo hice porque no sabía lo que sentía, por idiota, por inmaduro! No lo sé, pero ahora conozco todo sobre mis sentimientos, yo quiero a su hija en verdad y he tenido la intención de disculparme, de aclararle todo el mal entendido, pero ella me evade, no quiere hablarme y hoy que por fin tenía la oportunidad, ella se desmayó. — Naoki se sentía frustrado al no hablar claramente con Kotoko antes.

—Me hubieras pedido permiso, hubieras hablado conmigo…

—Admito que me dejé llevar y no pensé en ese momento. Solo quería estar con su hija, no sabía en ese momento porqué pero, tenía la necesidad de expresarle algo, ahora entiendo que estoy enamorado de ella y usted tiene todo el derecho de prohibirme que le hable o me acerque a ella, pero no estoy seguro de obedecerle. Yo la quiero y…

—Si en verdad quieres a mi hija, ve y dile todo esto que me dices a ella. — su voz sonó más grave que lo habitual. — Si ella te acepta, estaré de acuerdo en que te cases con mi hija, pero si ella no lo hace, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

Shigeo lo miró seriamente, su boca formaba una línea, claramente estaba molesto, decepcionado por lo que había hecho Naoki.

—Ai chan — le llamó Shigeki — estoy de acuerdo contigo y te pido una disculpa en nombre de mi hijo y mi esposa.

—No te preocupes.

Caminó Shigeo hacia la salida, tratando de controlar sus emociones para no perder los estribos. Entendía que ambos eran jóvenes, pero no soportaba ver a su hija tan deprimida.

En el pasillo todos estaban callados, tratando de asimilar la situación por la que pasaban. Naoki era el que más sufría pues si Kotoko lo rechazaba, cabía la posibilidad que su padre se la llevara de Tokio y el solo hecho de no volver a verla y de no observar a su hijo crecer, le oprimía el corazón. Era momento de quitarse un rato la armadura y hacer a un lado su orgullo para poder decirle a Kotoko todo lo que sentía. Era consciente que no era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos externando sus sentimientos, pero era cuestión de hacerlo porque peligraba su felicidad y él no se sentía con la capacidad de amar a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Su madre se acercó a la puerta para entrar, al verlo, Naoki se adelantó e ingresó sin tocar, poniendo seguro para que nadie le molestara. Al entrar vio a Kotoko acostada, tapada de pies a cabeza con la sábana. Se sintió miserable por haberle hecho daño. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia la camilla para sentarse junto a ella. No sabía que decir pero intentó exteriorizar el primer pensamiento que tenía.

—Perdóname Kotoko — dijo Naoki — perdóname por todo lo que te hecho y por hacerte pasar por esta situación. — su corazón latía erráticamente, no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso.

—No tienes que disculparte, ambos actuamos mal y esto es solo consecuencia de lo que hicimos. Nos dejamos llevar simplemente — Kotoko salió de las sábanas para poder observarlo mejor, lo notó cabizbajo, algo apagado, de una manera que nunca había visto.

—Sí tengo por qué hacerlo, te hice daño y aunque no es el momento idóneo para tener hijos, estoy consciente de lo que eso conlleva. Dejaré la facultad de medicina y ayudaré a mi padre con la empresa, tendré que trabajar ahí o en cualquier otro lugar para darles lo mejor a ti y a mi hijo. — la miró y vio que ella lo estudiaba con la mirada.

—No lo necesito Naoki, no quiero nada de ti, sé que eso no te haría feliz y no quiero que sacrifiques nada por nosotros. — Lo miró a los ojos, quería convencerse a sí misma, más que a él, que no lo necesitaba, que no lo quería a su lado.

—No estoy sacrificando nada Kotoko — la miró extrañado — no soy un canalla que te va a dejar sola, es mi responsabilidad también.

—No te creo canalla, simplemente no tienes por qué hacerlo. Y si, es tu hijo, eres con el único hombre con el que me he acostado. Sin embargo, no quiero nada de ti, no es necesario que tú hagas algún tipo de esfuerzo. No hay nada entre nosotros y por lo que sé, lo que pasó aquella noche fue un error, solo eso. — Sentía Kotoko que las lágrimas la traicionaban, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse delante de él.

Naoki la miró estupefacto, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella había llegado realmente a esa conclusión? El solo hecho que creyera que aquella noche había sido un error lo enfureció. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella entendiera que estaba lejos de ser un desliz? No soportó más aquella furia contenida, aquella frustración de no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía. Así que sin analizar sus palabras, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, pasando las manos por sus cabellos para calmarse un poco.

—¡¿En serio crees que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error?! — gritó al fin, haciendo que las personas que estaban afuera del cuarto dieran un brinco por la sorpresa.

—¡¿No fue así?! ¡Hasta donde sé tú no me quieres y claramente me dijiste que no querías nada en serio conmigo!, ¿cómo quieres que piense entonces?

—¡No saques conclusiones absurdas simplemente! — la miró furioso — ¿es que acaso me crees tan ruin como para jugar contigo? — se aceró a ella, Kotoko retrocedió lo que pudo, comenzaba a asustarse pues, nunca lo había visto descomponerse de aquella forma — en primer lugar, aquella noche no fue un error ¡No para mí!, ¡Fue la mejor maldita noche que he tenido en mi vida! Segundo; Si realmente hubieras sido para un rato, no estaría aquí molesto por las cosas que estás diciendo, pues después de lo que te dije me arrepentí e intenté decirte por lo menos que lo sentía, ¡Pero tú me evadías y yo era demasiado idiota como para no insistir! Y tercero ¡Te quiero maldita sea! Te amo y… — sus palabras se ahogaron pero logró contenerse — ahora que por fin estaba feliz porque al fin, había concordado con algo con mi madre, tú decides que no te quieres casar conmigo y simplemente eso no puedo aceptarlo porque, en verdad te amo.

—¡¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste todo eso?! ¿Por qué me lastimaste de esa manera? — dijo Kotoko llorando, estaba realmente dolida. No entendía por qué le hacía todo eso difícil.

—¡Porque soy un idiota! Por no ser sincero conmigo mismo — se acercó y le tomó de las manos, Kotoko no se opuso — Porque soy un estúpido por despreciarte de aquella forma y darme cuenta después, cuando vi que te podía perder de lo mucho que te amaba — fijó su mirada en sus ojos y observó que dudaba de sus palabras — ¿Sigues sin creerme verdad?

Kotoko lo miraba, tenía miedo de que de nuevo estuviera jugando con ella, no respondió a su pregunta, solo agachó la mirada. No quería salir lastimada de nuevo, tenía que protegerse a sí misma por al menos esta vez.

—Quiero estar a tu lado, de verdad Kotoko — continuó al no recibir respuesta de su parte — yo no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y mi orgullo me había impedido que te dijera lo que siento — Naoki acunó el rostro de Kotoko entre sus manos — eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nací.

Naoki acercó lentamente su rostro y tomó sus labios, besándolos suavemente, ella no le correspondió al principio pero, después de unos segundos, comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, succionando y chupando con ternura aquellos labios que tanto amaba besar. Kotoko llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Naoki, acariciándolo mientras lo besaba, dejándose guiar por él. Era un beso donde se querían transmitir sentimientos que no podían ser expresados por palabras. Kotoko no podía dejar de amarlo, era imposible para ella y en verdad quería creer en sus palabras, pero algo en ella ponía resistencia. No sabía en qué forma él podía demostrarle que la amaba de verdad, pero, tampoco quería separase de él. A partir de ese momento para ella, importarían más sus acciones, sus detalles que sus palabras.

Naoki se apartó de ella, no sin antes depositar un beso tierno en su frente. La tomó de sus hombros, acariciándolos.

—¿Me perdonas? — Naoki la miró suplicante, tenía miedo de su respuesta.

—Te perdono Irie kun, pero…— Naoki frunció el ceño — ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es verdad y no solo te estás dejando llevar por el momento?

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? — le sujetó una mano y le dio un beso en la palma. — Lo que quieras, haré.

—No sé que deberías hacer específicamente, solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, deseo en verdad creerte y que tus acciones hablen más que tus palabras. — Kotoko vio aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Naoki, era tan hermosa que se preguntaba por qué no sonreía más seguido. Ella le correspondió.

—¿Entonces te casarías conmigo?

—No me casaré contigo hasta estar segura de que en verdad me quieres.

—En ese caso te tendré que convencer primero.

Naoki le ofreció de nuevo una sonrisa, Kotoko se sonrojó al ser una de las personas privilegiadas por ver ese gesto tan genuino de su parte. Ella lo amaba y aunque tenía miedo en ese momento, tenía la esperanza de pronto poder convencerse de sus palabras.

Naoki la abrazó, se sentía seguro con ella en sus brazos. Le puso una mano en el vientre, acariciando el hogar que sería de su hijo durante los próximos meses.

—Serás una hermosa embarazada — le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Kotoko cerró sus ojos, impregnando sus fosas nasales de su aroma, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, se sentía segura en sus brazos y esperaba estar así por siempre.

* * *

 **HOLA! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho y bueno... jejejeje quizá es algo cursi pero bueno, creo que un poco de dulzura nos va bien a todos.**

 **Gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia.**

 **lalaland: Gracias por dejar tu comentario. jejeje espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Los quiero. Melina Tolentino**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Naoki estaba emocionado por ver la primera ecografía de su hijo, aunque a las ocho semanas no se podía escuchar claramente el corazón del bebé, aún podía ver las primeras imágenes de ese ser que estaba formándose dentro de Kotoko, lo cual, le llenaba de nuevas emociones indescriptibles y desconocidas, pero que ya no tenía miedo de afrontarlas.

Los enfermeros llevaron a Kotoko hacia el área de ultrasonidos, permitieron a un familiar acompañarla por cualquier evento que surgiera, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que fuera Naoki quien la escoltara. Él sonriente, como nunca se le había visto, aceptó con gusto.

Entraron en la sala, Kotoko se recostó en una camilla alzándose la bata de hospital para colocar un poco de gel para que el transductor del equipo de ultrasonido pudiera deslizarse con facilidad y así, tener una imagen más clara del embrión.

Estaba nerviosa, expectante ante aquellas primeras imágenes de su hijo. Aunque hace apenas unas horas se hubiera sentido triste e incluso, se haya mostrado reticente ante la idea de ser madre tan pronto, el solo hecho de estar a punto de verlo por primera vez, la emocionaba. Era increíble como aún no conocía a ese pequeño y ni siquiera podía saber si sería niño o niña, pero ya lo esperaba con emoción. Sobre todo, porque a pesar de no creer mucho en las palabras de Naoki, ella lo observaba diferente, le sonreía más, se comportaba de una manera amable. Por eso ella, quería confiar de nuevo, aunque en su mente seguía la duda si él era honesto.

Naoki estaba emocionado y trataba de expresarlo de la mejor manera que podía. Él intuía que Kotoko esperaba que él fuera un poco más abierto en sus emociones. Tal vez no leerlo fácilmente pero en las ocasiones especiales, demostrarle sus sentimientos. Era difícil acallar su mente y comenzar a actuar bajo sus instintos, pero ella lo valía y estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida con ella aunque, le costara un poco quitarse su armadura.

El sonografista llegó a la sala, los saludó amablemente y encendió la máquina. Naoki se encontraba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared, cerca de la camilla donde estaba Kotoko, observando como el médico colocaba un poco de gel en el abdomen de ella y comenzaba a deslizar el transductor.

—Bueno señores, aquí vemos la placenta con un el suficiente líquido amniótico — comenzó a explicar el médico — aún no podremos oír el latido del corazón pero, si queda registrado, el cual late bien.

Naoki respiró con alivio, por lo menos sabía que a estas alturas su hijo estaba bien, aunque no pudiera escucharlo, sabía que estaba ahí y era maravilloso.

—¿Podremos ver al bebé doctor? — preguntó Kotoko.

—A estas semanas de su embarazo es un poco complicado verlo porque es muy pequeño, pero déjame mover un poco, miren ahí esta… — el doctor frunció el ceño y se aceró más al monitor — ¡vaya que sorpresa! — les sonrió el médico a los dos, Naoki se extrañó por su gesto.

—¿Sucede algo? — Naoki preguntó alarmado. — ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, solo que ahora que moví mi mano se registró otro latido, y si se acerca señor podrá ver dos circulitos pequeños, ¿Puede verlos? — Naoki se acercó hasta él y vio como dos pequeñas luces se asomaban en aquella pantalla, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa — Felicidades señora, usted tendrá gemelos.

—¡¿Gemelos?! — preguntó Kotoko alarmada, Naoki y ella se miraron sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que les acababan de anunciar.

—Al parecer si, aún no se puede saber si comparten placenta, por lo tanto les recomiendo que aparte de que mes con mes tengan su cita de control pre natal, a la semana doce se haga otro ultrasonido para definir si serán gemelos idénticos o mellizos.

—¿Hay alguna complicación al ser gemelos? — preguntó Naoki tratando de salir de su asombro.

—Bueno, de hecho puede haber ciertas complicaciones por lo que es importante que platiquen con el médico para que él les oriente mejor, y su embarazo sea más fácil de llevar.

El sonografista terminó de revisar a Kotoko y se dispuso a escribir su informe para anexarlo al expediente. Naoki ayudó a limpiarse a Kotoko y una vez sin rastro de gel, le apoyó para incorporarse e ir de nueva cuenta al cuarto para saber si se quedaba hospitalizada o no. Caminaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía decir nada por el asombro. Aunque al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban todos reunidos, acordaron guardar en secreto el hecho de que iban a tener gemelos hasta que supieran que iban a ser, así su madre se detendría un momento al comprar ropa y cosas para niñas.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarle sobre el bebé, así que Naoki les tranquilizó diciéndoles que todo estaba absolutamente bien y que no había de qué preocuparse. A los pocos minutos llegó el médico informándoles que Kotoko estaba fuera de peligro y que como todo estaba en perfectas condiciones no era necesario que ella siguiera hospitalizada, así mismo les indicó que el mes siguiente acudieran con él para su revisión.

Entraron al cuarto, Kotoko le pidió que saliera un momento para poder vestirse, sin embargo, el no le obedeció. No quería que por su torpeza se cayera y ocurriera una desgracia, así que a pesar de las quejas de ella, se quedó para ayudarle con su ropa. No entendía por qué tanto pudor con él, si ya la había visto desnuda.

—A partir de ahora, como sé que tendremos dos hijos tú y yo vamos a comenzar a vivir juntos — le dijo Naoki seriamente.

—¿Pero cómo vamos vivir juntos? No estamos casados irie kun — respondió Kotoko mientras se ponía la blusa.

—Entonces cásate conmigo — Naoki la miró, y observó como ella se sorprendía ante su propuesta, la cual rechazó efusivamente — En ese caso, si dices que no quieres vivir conmigo porque no estamos casados, dame una mejor opción. — Naoki enarcó una ceja.

Kotoko pensó por un momento, no quería vivir con él, no sin antes tener la aprobación de su padre quien se encontraba molesto en esos momentos. Así que llegó a la conclusión que si quería estar cerca de ella, que mejor lugar que la casa de sus padres.

—Regresa a la casa de obasama, no estaremos juntos pero…

—De acuerdo, viviré de nuevo en casa de mis padres, pero no pienso dormir solo Kotoko — la agarró de la barbilla, haciendo que ella ahogara un grito por la sorpresa de sentir su mano rodearle la cintura, acercándola a él — Eres mía y esos bebés lo comprueban — le dio un beso en los labios — además conociéndote, sé que estando sola te puede pasar algo y no pienso arriesgarme a nada.

—¿Me estás diciendo torpe? — Kotoko frunció el ceño

—¿Acaso no lo eres baka? — ella estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando notó que él sonreía, no era algo propio de él, conocía bien a Naoki y no era un hombre que hiciera esos gestos a menudo, ella vio que era más que guapo, era hermoso y la consideraba suya, a pesar de las protestas que en su mente tenía, quería disfrutar ese momento convenciéndose que igual él era suyo — No hagas esa cara, estoy bromeando. Te dije que iba a convencerte ¿no?

Ella sonrió tímidamente y él la soltó para que terminara de ponerse su ropa. Era algo difícil de digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pasaba todo tan rápido, pero Kotoko se atrevió a dejarse llevar, solo esta vez.

Al llegar a casa, todos excepto el padre de Kotoko se encontraban reunidos para disfrutar de los alimentos que había preparado Noriko para festejar que Kotoko había salido del hospital y sobretodo que sería abuela.

—¡Que felicidad tan grande Kotoko chan! — La abrazó tratando de ser delicada — me darás una nieta hermosa, debo ir al rato al centro comercial y comenzar a comprar lindos vestiditos para mi nieta ¡Será tan hermosa como su madre! — Miró a su hijo — y realmente espero que no tenga tu genio onii chan.

—Mamá, creo que es demasiado pronto que compres cosas, aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé — dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizar a Noriko.

—Pero es importante comenzar a tener cosas para niña, yo estoy segura que no será…

—Madre, creo que por una vez en tu vida debes detenerte, aún no sabemos si Kotoko y yo tendremos una niña o un niño y en caso que sea un varón, no voy a permitir que lo vistas a tu antojo — Naoki la miró amenazante, ya había sufrido él un trauma a causa de las locuras de su progenitora, no quería que sus hijos en caso de ser dos varones, pasaran por esos terribles momentos.

—Pero onii chan…

—Obasama, esta vez apoyo a Irie kun, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta saber su sexo, así usted no gastará en vano — Kotoko le sonrió amablemente, Noriko a pesar de sentirse limitada, asintió abrazándola.

—Está bien Kotoko chan, esperaremos.

—¿De qué habla onii chan? — preguntó Yuki

—De nada Yuki — le dijo Naoki sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares para comer, Naoki se mantuvo de pie y después de sopesarlo un poco, le pidió a su padre hablar en privado. Él aceptó y levantándose de donde estaba sentado. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, entraron y tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

—Dime Nao, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? — preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

—Padre, sé que hace algunos días tú me propusiste trabajar en Pandai, pero yo rechacé tu ofrecimiento. No es lo que realmente quiero para mi futuro pero creo que esta vez no tengo elección. Tendré que poner fin a mi sueño de ser médico y comenzar a trabajar en tu compañía para poder ganar dinero y darle una buena calidad de vida a Kotoko y a mi hijo. — comentó Naoki nervioso.

—Nao, las puertas de mi empresa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti, pero me temo que no podré aceptarte esta vez a como me lo pides — Naoki lo miró sorprendido — hijo, yo quiero que tú cumplas tu sueño, bastante difícil fue para ti encontrar tu vocación. Si quieres trabajar, está bien puedo darte empleo medio turno o los fines de semana, claro, cuando estés en servicio o tengas algo por lo cual faltar, no te preocupes, yo quiero que seas un gran médico porque estoy seguro que lo serás. No deseo que por esto tú te frenes y si es cuestión de dinero por los gastos que Kotoko tenga a partir de ahora, no te preocupes, nosotros les apoyaremos.

Naoki lo miró confundido, su padre entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y se sentía un poco culpable por la manera en que lo trató la última vez. Shigeki le sonrió, conocía bastante a su hijo, aunque él quisiera dar una imagen fría y sobria ante el mundo, él estaba consciente que por dentro, tenía una lucha por su incapacidad de mostrar sus emociones y externar sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, si tú quieres trabajar en mi empresa, está bien pero siempre y cuando no dejes tus estudios. Pero preferiría que te enfocaras en ser médico antes de tomar una decisión apresurada. — continuó

—Gracias papá pero, tengo que hacerme responsable…

—Sé que lo eres — su padre le interrumpió — no te preocupes, aparte tienes un porcentaje de mis acciones y mensualmente recibes una buena cantidad de dinero, creo que podrás apañártelas con eso por el momento. Estudia mucho hijo y aprende lo que deseas.

—No quiero parecer mantenido papá, pero entonces lo haré. Estudiaré tal y como quieres.

—Eres mi hijo y aunque no fue de la manera en que uno lo espera, me he dado cuenta que eres un gran hombre y serás un buen papá. Por el dinero o los gastos que genere no te preocupes.

Naoki se sentía libre, su padre lo había sorprendido al decirle todo aquello, claro, no quería parecer un rufián y mucho menos aprovecharse de que su padre le ayudaría con los gastos de su futura familia, sin embargo, agradecía infinitamente que él le apoyara y en cuanto fuera médico y comenzara a trabajar, le trataría de ayudar con los gastos, aunque ellos vivieran aparte.

Esa noche él no pudo quedarse en casa de sus padres, tenía que recoger sus cosas para volver a mudarse con ellos. Estaba algo preocupado por no poder vigilarla y cuidar que no le pasara algo, pero tenía que confiar al menos esa noche en el sentido común de ella.

Sin embargo, sacó su teléfono celular, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y buscó a Kotoko. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le mandaba un mensaje. Comenzó a escribir y cuando terminó de redactar su correo le dio enviar. No sabía si Kotoko le contestaría pero esperaba que lo hiciera.

Algo lejos de donde Naoki se encontraba. Kotoko estaba leyendo un artículo de maternidad acostada en su cama, cuando escuchó la notificación de un mensaje nuevo en su celular. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era de Naoki:

 _"No te duermas tarde y trata de no caerte. Te veo en la mañana."_

Era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje de él. Aunque ella muchas veces había intentado enviarle alguno, siempre se detenía al no saber si le respondería. Sonrió y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

Naoki escuchó tintinear su celular, dejó la ropa doblada dentro de la maleta y vio la pantalla de su teléfono, era un mensaje de Kotoko, él lo abrió y sonrió.

" _No lo haré, confía en mí. Te quiero Irie kun, descansa."_

Era increíble como una línea podía alegrarle la noche. Suspiró y continuó empacando sus cosas.

Al día siguiente, Naoki llegó muy temprano a la casa de sus padres con parte de sus pertenencias, las demás, las llevaría un camión de mudanza.

Dejó sus valijas en la sala, tratando de que no estorbaran y se acercó al comedor. Ahí vio a Kotoko desayunando, por lo menos cumplió su promesa, no le había pasado nada la noche anterior.

—Buenos días onii chan, siéntate para que desayunes — le dijo su madre.

Él obedeció y comenzó a comer lo que le habían servido. Después de terminar todo, Naoki se levantó, tomó sus cosas y miró a Kotoko quien estaba cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar sus nauseas.

—Si te sientes mal, no vayas a la universidad Kotoko — Naoki le dijo serio.

—Estoy bien, solo es algo momentáneo. Vámonos.

Se despidieron de los demás y salieron hacia la universidad. A lo lejos, escuchó Naoki que su padre le llamaba, volteó a verlo y caminó de regreso a la puerta de su casa.

—Nao, ten — le dio las llaves de un auto — llévate el auto de mamá, ella no lo ocupará y me dijo que lo usaras tú.

Naoki le agradeció a su padre y fue hacia la cochera para encender el automóvil color azul, un color muy sobrio para su madre pero demasiado llamativo para él. Lo encendió y lo sacó de la cochera, deteniéndose a lado de Kotoko, bajó la ventanilla eléctrica del auto y le dijo que se subiera.

Kotoko subió al coche viéndolo curiosa, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se mantuvo callada, pensando en cómo iba a contarle sobre su embarazo a sus amigas. A pesar de haber silencio en el automóvil, no era incómodo, lo cual agradecía Naoki. Descendieron del carro, él le ayudó a apearse aunque ella lo sintiera exagerado.

Al llegar a la puerta de la universidad, observó Naoki que había una gran conmoción, trató de buscar la causa de tal alboroto entonces se dio cuenta que había un cartel algo grande anunciando que Kotoko y él iban a ser padres. Él se sorprendió bastante por la niñería de divulgar algo tan íntimo como eso, pero después se dio cuenta que solo su madre sería capaz de hacer esas tonterías. Resopló y continuó caminando, entonces vio que Kotoko se quedaba rezagada cabizbaja.

—¿Qué pasa Kotoko? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Ahora toda la escuela lo sabe y probablemente tu buen humor se acabó, creo que me iré antes que comiences a negarlo todo o a decirme que no te hable. — se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso, ese comentario irritó a Naoki, pero comprendía su temor, anteriormente él había actuado de una manera no muy amable con ella cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas.

—No estoy enojado, es más ahora estoy de acuerdo con ese cartel — Kotoko lo miró sorprendida — es mejor que todos lo sepan de una vez, así tendrán más cuidado contigo. — Naoki la tomó de la mano — no te quieres casar conmigo, pero eso no significa que no seamos novios. Si temes por la vergüenza que te llamen madre soltera o algo por el estilo, podremos evitarlo si aceptas ser mi novia por lo menos. — Aunque Naoki estaba serio, Kotoko pudo ver algo más allá en su mirada.

—De acuerdo. Te daré la oportunidad de que seas mi novio, pero solo una ¿de acuerdo?

—Con eso me conformo por ahora — le dio un beso en los labios — vamos.

Tomados de la mano, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada de la universidad, atrayendo las miradas de algunos curiosos, quienes se secreteaban descaradamente. Naoki odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero ésta vez lo soportaría para convencer a Kotoko que estaba diciendo la verdad, ella no era un juguete y mucho menos una carga, era la mujer que amaba y haría lo que fuera por convencerla para que sea su esposa.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero este capítulo les guste mucho. Disculpen por no actualizar tan rápido pero se rompió mi computadora y pues en eso andamos, consiguiendo nuevas herramientas de trabajo :).**

 **Quizá dirán, AY ES MUY RÁPIDO! pero creo que Kotoko está muy enamorada de él, siempre ha perdonado rápido todas sus faltas. Y la verdad esta vez quiero ser buena con Naoki... jajajajajajaj**

 **Lalaland: Gracias por leerme, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima. Besos.**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Entrar en la universidad fue todo un acontecimiento, Naoki se sentía abrumado por el cotilleo constante que escuchaba al pasar por los pasillos. Era molesto ser el centro de atención de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez lo valía completamente. Tenía a su lado a la madre de sus hijos a quien había descubierto recientemente que amaba con todo su corazón.

—Cualquier cosa que sientas o pase, me llamas inmediatamente ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo Naoki a Kotoko mientras la dejaba en la puerta de su edificio, ella asintió — Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

Él le sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Kotoko se acelerara mientras caminaba hacia su salón, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas por aquel sentimiento tan genuino que tenía hacia él. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio a sus amigas que la acechaban inquietas en el umbral de la puerta, ellas al verla se acercaron rápidamente.

—¡Kotoko! — Gritaron al unísono, haciendo que las demás personas voltearan a verlas, la agarraron del brazo y entraron al salón, sentándose en una de las filas de bancas vacías — Tienes que explicarnos que es todo este alboroto — dijo Jinko

Kotoko no sabía por dónde empezar, no les había contado nada sobre la noche que pasó con Naoki, creían solamente que estaba un poco enferma, pero nada más.

—Chicas, les tengo que confesar algo, pero, no quiero que sea aquí. — les contestó tímida Kotoko, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ellas lo gritarían como siempre.

—Pero ¿por qué todo el mundo dice que te vieron entrar con Naoki de la mano? — preguntó Satomi

—Bueno, eso tiene una explicación y lo único que puedo decirles por el momento. — Kotoko les hizo señas para que se acercaran — Naoki y yo somos novios — susurró

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son novios?! — volvieron a alzar la voz, Kotoko se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, que genial que estén saliendo, nos alegramos por ti ¿verdad satomi? — Satomi asintió — pero lo que no entendemos es, ¿qué significa el cartel de la entrada? Una cosa es que ustedes estén ya en una relación y otra muy diferente es que estés, embarazada — Jinko la miro curiosa.

—Esta clase la podemos volver a tomar el fin de semana, ¿Qué tal si nos la saltamos y salimos un momento? — sugirió Kotoko — vayamos a un lugar más… privado.

Sus amigas la miraron curiosas, ella solo les sonrió algo inquieta por lo que iba a revelarles, sin embargo, después de unos instantes asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la puerta. Estaban tan emocionadas por las noticias que les tenía Kotoko que contenían unos pequeños gritos de emoción.

Caminaron hacia el jardín trasero del edificio, localizando en seguida en un pequeño kiosco que se encontraba bajo un árbol. De esa forma podían quedar frente a frente para cuando ella les soltara el anuncio de que ella estaba embarazada.

Llegaron al lugar y Kotoko miró a los alrededores para observar que no hubiera nadie a las proximidades, les invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas, ella, se sentó frente a Jinko y Satomi.

—Ahora bien, ya que estamos lejos, cuéntanos a detalle — pidió Satomi emocionada.

—Bueno, hay cosas que no les he contado y tienen que perdonarme por no haberles dicho antes, pero tenía mucho miedo, aparte le había prometido a Irie kun que no se lo confesaría a nadie. — comenzó a relatar Kotoko — pero ahora, creo que deben saber algo. — respiró hondo — Naoki y yo, después de que me ayudaron a encontrarlo aquel día en que Yuki, el hermano menor de Irie kun se enfermó, él y yo nos fuimos a su casa porque estaba nevando mucho y no había transporte para que regresara a la casa de obasama. — Jinko y Satomi la miraron fijamente — esa noche él y yo… él y yo… — Kotoko no sabía cómo decirlo

—No me digas — Jinko dijo sorprendida — Ire y tu ¡¿Tuvieron relaciones?! — Kotoko asintió

Jinko y Satomi se quedaron con la boca abierta, entonces como siempre lo hacían, gritaron al mismo tiempo de emoción.

—¿Entonces tienen tiempo saliendo? — dijo Satomi sobrexcitada

—No fue así, él y yo no éramos nada, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

—¿Acaso él te rechazo después? — Jinko preguntó alarmada, Kotoko asintió de nuevo — ¡Maldito irie! Después de haberse acostado contigo te bota como si fueras cualquier cosa, ¡Me las pagará ese hombre de sangre fría! — Jinko comenzaba a levantarse cuando Kotoko se lo impidió

—Déjenme terminar por favor — Kotoko rogó, sus amigas asintieron volviendo a poner atención en ella — Efectivamente, él me dijo unas semanas después que, aunque no se arrepentía, no podía estar en una relación conmigo. Eso me dolió mucho, sinceramente me sentí utilizada en ese momento y tenía tanta vergüenza que, no pude contarles, aparte que le había prometido que no diría nada. Sin embargo, pasaron unos días y él volvió a buscarme para decirme que lo sentía. Yo no le creí, estaba tan herida que no quise escucharlo o mejor dicho, no quería entender lo que me expresaba. Comencé a sentirme mal y ustedes son testigos de todos mis malestares — Jinko y Satomi la escuchaban atentamente, reaccionando a sus palabras — entonces, hace unos días, él me interceptó cuando iba al médico pues, realmente me estaba sintiendo muy mal. Irie kun ese día quería confesarse, pero me desmayé y me llevó al hospital. Me hicieron estudios y bueno, estoy… embarazada.

Kotoko las miró con algo de temor, pensaba que las había herido al haberle ocultado aquellos sucesos, pero ella tenía sus razones para guardárselo para sí misma.

—¡Estás embarazada! — gritaron de nueva cuenta al unísono Jinko y Satomi, Kotoko buscó en los alrededores para ver si alguien estaba cerca, para su fortuna, no había nadie.

—¡No griten! — pidió avergonzada Kotoko — si, lo estoy. Él me ha pedido que me case con él, pero, aún estoy temerosa que Irie kun solo se esté dejando llevar por la situación y no sean genuinos sus sentimientos. Por eso, he decidido solo ser su novia, en cuanto me dé cuenta que su afecto por mí es genuino, aceptaré casarme con él — Kotoko les sonrió.

Las amigas de Kotoko rieron y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo. ella se sentía bendecida por tener su amistad, pues a pesar de todo, no la juzgaron y haciendo a un lado sus arrebatos, sabía que podía contar con ellas siempre que lo necesitara.

Continuaron charlando, le hacían preguntas un tanto _picantes_ a Kotoko, ella un poco avergonzada les contestaba. Después de terminar de platicar, decidieron regresar al edificio para continuar con sus clases.

Pasaron las horas y el momento del almuerzo llegó. Naoki se dirigió al edificio de ella para esperarla, después de unos minutos, la vio salir acompañada de sus amigas, él saludó escuetamente a las chicas que acompañaban a su novia.

—¿Te sientes bien hoy? — preguntó preocupado, sintió las miradas curiosas de Jinko y Satomi

—Felicidades Irie san — dijo Jinko — espero esta vez trates bien a nuestra amiga

—Jinko — Satomi regaño a la chica de cabello corto, haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio

—¡Pero siempre la trata mal! — se defendió Jinko

—No se preocupen chicas, él me tratará bien, ¿no es así Irie kun? — Naoki asintió — estoy bien, no te preocupes — Kotoko le sonrió.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres comer algo? — Naoki se sentía incómodo con las dos chicas que parecían guardias a su lado — digo, si no tienes planes…

—Vamos, de hecho, nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para almorzar.

—Si quieres Kotoko podemos comer juntas luego — ofreció Satomi — y dejemos a los futuros padres a solas, ¿no crees Jinko? — Su amiga asintió

—¿Ellas ya saben sobre el embarazo? — Naoki preguntó,

—Sí Irie kun

—En ese caso, si quieren acompañarnos no tengo problemas — Naoki dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que su novia y sus amigas pasaran primero.

Jinko y Satomi se sorprendieron por la amabilidad con que se comportaba Irie con ellas, observaron como miraba a Kotoko, era como si la adorara, de una forma diferente a cuando se mostraba frío y apático. Ellas se miraron y sonrieron, pensando que tal vez, esta ocasión sí era amor de verdad.

Naoki caminó en silencio atrás de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchaba sus cotilleos y risitas calladas mientras andaban, no era incómoda su presencia, pero prefería estar solamente con Kotoko.

Al llegar a la puerta, Matsumoto se le acercó a él tomándolo del brazo como siempre, eso le molestó porque Kotoko podía mal interpretar aquello, iba a quitar su brazo cuando sintió que ella lo agarraba con fuerza.

—No quites tu brazo Naoki san, sabes que me gusta mucho estar contigo así — Lo miró coquetamente, Naoki observó a su novia, quien se notaba algo cabizbaja — No es como si el cartel de la mañana sea cierto, déjame ayudarte para que vean que entre tú y Aihara no hay nada.

Naoki no sabía que le molestaba más, sus palabras o el atrevimiento de agarrarlo de esa forma sin su permiso, sabiendo de antemano que le molestara que lo hiciera. Ya era hora que ella conociera su lugar.

—Te equivocas Matsumoto — le dijo Naoki tirando su brazo, haciendo que ella lo soltara — el cartel de la mañana tiene toda la razón — se acercó a Kotoko y la tomó de la cintura — mi novia y yo seremos padres. — Dijo Naoki orgulloso.

Matsumoto se quedó lívida de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente, era imposible que ellos dos anduvieran y aparte, que Aihara estuviera embarazada del hombre que ella quería, los miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba claramente herida y celosa por la forma en que Naoki había enfatizado en la palabra _novia_ era, increíble que alguien como Aihara hubiera despertado esos deseos carnales que tanto deseaba ella provocarle al genio de la universidad.

—¡Kotoko! —se escuchó un grito desgarrador, voltearon a ver el origen y vieron a Kinnosuke correr hacia ella — ¡Dime que es mentira que estás esperando un hijo de este demonio! — dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros

—Es verdad Kin chan, tendremos un hijo — dijo Kotoko avergonzada

—¡Tú! — Señaló con el dedo a Naoki — ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de la inocencia de Kotoko? ¡Yo la he amado todo este tiempo y no he podido darle un beso! Y tu…

—Si no has logrado eso, claramente es porque nunca le has interesado — dijo Naoki petulante

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un bastardo! Te aprovechaste de la inocencia de mi Kotoko — dijo Ikezawa alterado.

Miró a Kotoko, estaba profundamente enojado y dolido porque a pesar de sus años de devoción hacia ella, nunca le había dado una oportunidad y ahora, simplemente llegaba y tiraba sus sentimientos a la basura. Iba a acercarse a ella, pero tropezó con una silla perdiendo el equilibro, en su afán de evitar caerse, trató de agarrar a Kotoko, sin embargo, Naoki miró sus intenciones y la tomó del brazo alejándola de él, dejando que éste se cayera de bruces.

—¡Eres un idiota o que te pasa! — le gritó Naoki a Ikesawa — ¡Casi haces que Kotoko se caiga!

—Lo siento Kotoko — se levantó e intentó acercarse, pero las manos de Naoki lo empujaron

—Te quiero diez metros lejos de mi novia — su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal — no quiero que un día de estos le provoques un accidente y ella pierda a mis hijos.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de Naoki, Matsumoto, Jinko, Satomi, Ikezawa e incluso Kotoko, nunca había visto de esa forma a Irie, de una manera tan protectora, tan visceral de alguien que siempre trataba de mantener sus emociones al margen.

Tomó de la mano a Kotoko y la sacó de la cafetería, necesitaba mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ese idiota. Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Naoki vio que Kotoko se agarraba el estómago y eso hizo que tuviera miedo, tal vez y ese imbécil había logrado lastimarla. Por algo tan insignificante, ella podía abortar.

—¿Te encuentras bien Kotoko? — dijo preocupado

—Ah sí, solo que tengo mucha hambre y me duele lago el estómago. — Naoki suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué se les antoja comer hoy? — Dijo Naoki volviendo a retomar el camino, agarró su mano y la metió junto con la suya en el bolsillo de su pantalón — ¿quieren una hamburguesa?

—¿Cómo la del día en que fuimos al parque? — Naoki asintió — Entonces queremos comer las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.

Caminaron de esa forma hasta llegar al auto e ir hacia el restaurante que estaba cerca del parque donde tuvieron aquella extraña primera cita, ella estaba feliz de volver por esos rumbos después de tanto tiempo.

Y para él, era refrescante no limitar sus sentimientos hacia Kotoko, al menos con ella él podía dejarse llevar un poco por esas molestas emociones. Pero lo valía, de alguna u otra forma tenía que convencerla de casarse con él, demostrarle que todo lo que decía era genuino. Porque la quería a su lado por siempre.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero les guste mucho :D.**

 **Sé que pinté a Kin chan muy tonto, pero la verdad la versión de ánime me desespera jajajajajaja y quería plasmar a un Naoki más protector y paranoico. Aunque las cosas mejoraran para Kin chan, se los prometo... jajajaja**

 **Los Kin chan que más me han gustado de todas las versiones en dramas, son Jiro Wang(la versión taiwanesa, este actor está como quiere XD), el de la versión Tailandesa y el kin chan que sale en Love in tokio. Tanto el de la película, la serie japonesa de 1997, el anime y playful kiss me desesperaban muchisimo jajaja.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por comentar este fic y por leerlo.**

Guest: Ya sé que eres Misskaro jajajaja se te pasó poner tu perfil. La verdad quiero bajarle la mano a mi venganza hacia él porque quiero darle con todo en el otro fic jajajaja ok no. Gracias por leer chava XD.

Lalaland: Espero te guste, gracias por comentar :D. Espero te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, saben que me encanta leerles.**

 **Besos. Melina Tolentino**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Al llegar a casa después de pasear un rato por el parque y haber disfrutado unas deliciosas hamburguesas, fueron recibidos por la matriarca del hogar muy efusivamente. Al parecer alrededor del mediodía, las demás pertenencias de Naoki habían llegado de nuevo a su casa. Su madre se había encargado de desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en el dormitorio que ocupaba Kotoko.

—¿Por qué en mi cuarto obasama? — preguntó Kotoko extrañada.

—Bueno, ustedes están por tener un hijo y por casarse, así que me tomé la libertad de acomodar su recámara como recién casados.

—Pero no lo estamos — insistió.

—Creo que está de más si estamos casados o no Kotoko — intervino Naoki — como quiera seremos padres y, eventualmente lo haremos.

—Exactamente Kotoko chan, así que no se preocupen y suban a su dormitorio para descansar un rato, en un momento les aviso para que bajen a cenar.

Noriko se fue alegre hacia la cocina, Kotoko seguía un poco incómoda por el tema de dormir juntos. Caminó hacia las escaleras para ir al dormitorio, tomar algunas prendas de vestir y darse una ducha caliente. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que necesitaba controlar sus ideas.

—Te dije que no iba a dormir solo Kotoko — escuchó la voz de Naoki a sus espaldas — aparte, tanta mojigatería creo que está de más. Si temes que te seduzca por la noche y te haga mía, tal vez lo haga, pero te recuerdo que tú y yo ya hemos pasado la noche juntos y los bebés que llevas en tu vientre lo comprueban.

Kotoko sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de escuchar a Naoki decir tales cosas, no era tanto el decoro, sino lo que pensaría su padre si se llegara a enterar que van a empezar a dormir juntos. Ella no había hablado sobre el tema con su padre, era obvio que seguía molesto.

—No es eso Irie kun, simplemente me preocupa mi padre, lo que pueda pensar o hacer pues no estamos casados y — agachó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos — pues el estar embarazada en estas circunstancias, no lo tienen muy contento.

Ella continuó con su camino con Naoki siguiéndola por detrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hablaré con tu padre Kotoko, aunque debes entender que ya no estamos en el siglo quince, vivimos en una sociedad diferente y estas situaciones no son tan extraordinarias como piensas — Naoki se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del dormitorio, al entrar vio algunas de sus pertenencias mezcladas con las de Kotoko — Si quieres, puedo dormir en el suelo. No quisiera dormir mi primera noche como tu pareja de esta forma, pero, si así te sientes mejor, puedo hacerlo.

Un poco de remordimiento y culpabilidad compungió el corazón de Kotoko, ella igual quería estar con él, quería dormir entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, su presencia. Era cierto, ya no vivían en una sociedad tan primitiva o tan llena de reglas como en el pasado y aunque en esos momentos ella no quería casarse con él, tarde o temprano lo harían.

—No te dejaré dormir en el suelo, dormiremos juntos como una pareja, tal y como quieres.

Naoki, dejó su bolso en el suelo, tomó el de Kotoko e hizo lo mismo, acomodándolo a un lado del suyo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura con una mano, guiando la otra hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla dulcemente, le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mordisqueando y succionando lentamente su boca, deleitándose de su sabor.

—Entonces así será, ve a darte un baño o… prefieres que lo hagamos juntos — le dijo en un tono seductor

—¡Claro que no! No es necesaria tu compañía, aparte todo mundo está en la casa y me daría un poco de vergüenza.

Naoki le dio un dulce beso y la soltó para que ella escogiera ropa, una toalla y se dirigiera al baño.

Momentos más tarde, después de él haber tomado una ducha y acompañar a Kotoko a cenar algo, regresaron a la habitación, había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones y los dos se encontraban cansados. Kotoko encendió una lampara que tenía situada en la mesita de noche, Naoki apagó demás las luces y se metió bajo las cobijas junto con Kotoko, quien se estremeció ante su contacto.

—Descansa Irie kun.

—Descansa. — respondió Naoki

Kotoko se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a él, cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir cuando sintió el brazo de Naoki rodeándola, sintiendo su cuerpo pegarse al suyo como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Una mano de Naoki comenzó a deslizarse por su blusa, hasta introducirse debajo de esta, para poder posicionar una mano en su pecho y juguetear con su brote.

Él se humedeció los labios mientras le acariciaba su botón rosado, jugueteándolo con sus yemas hasta arrebatarle un pequeño gemido, quería hacerla suya esa noche. Había investigado con anticipación si había algún riesgo de tener relaciones sexuales mientras ella estaba embarazada, sin embargo, con base en lo que había leído y preguntado, no había ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando todo fuera con cuidado.

—Irie kun, ¿no crees que esto va afectarme?

—Para nada, mientras seamos cuidadosos podremos seguir intimando. — le dijo mientras le rozaba el cuello con sus labios.

Ella se volteó y comenzó a besarlo, tratando de imitar sus movimientos. En un cúmulo de caricias y besos, comenzaron a hacer el amor lentamente, tratando de ser delicados tanto por el embarazo como por el ruido que pudieran hacer.

Después de haber llegado al clímax, los dos durmieron desnudos bajo las sábanas, abrazados, sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y disfrutando esa sensación de seguridad que le brindaba el dormir de aquella forma.

Antes de irse a la universidad, Kotoko decidió hablar con su padre un momento, necesitaba informarle sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Naoki y ella, quería que él aceptara su relación, que no se opusiera a ella, aunque tenía muchas razones para hacerlo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo papá? — dijo Kotoko después de tocar la puerta y escuchar que su padre la invitaba a pasar a su habitación.

—Claro hija, dime.

—Papá, me siento muy avergonzada por lo que hice, sé que tú tenías muchas expectativas a pesar de como soy y mis habilidades, no obstante, debo decirte que, quiero a Naoki, lo amo mucho y hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

Su padre la miró fijamente, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, sin embargo, trataba de ser comprensivo con la situación. Suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, estoy molesto por todo esto, y entiendo que tú lo hiciste por amor, aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de parte de Naoki.

—Somos novios papá — su padre la miró sorprendido — he decidido darle una oportunidad, quiero creer que el amor que dice tenerme es sincero y…

—Creo que ya está de más que sean novios. De hecho, deberían ver la forma de casarse.

Su padre era un hombre tradicionalista, vivir juntos antes de casarse o como en su caso, estar embarazada antes de estar dentro de un matrimonio era algo inconveniente. Shigeo trató de ser de mente abierta, estaba consciente que el mundo había cambiado y estas situaciones eran más comunes que antes, su educación o la forma en que veía el mundo lo ponían en una situación difícil, a pesar de todo, quería que su hija fuera feliz y atarla o negarle que esté con el padre de su hijo solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Y si solo es por compromiso? — su padre la cuestionó, eso le hizo dudar un momento.

—Quiero creer que no es así. ¿Te opondrías a nuestra relación papá?

—No hija, solo no quiero que te lastimen. — la abrazó de una forma protectora, era su única hija y lo último que quería era que ella no fuera feliz. — Sé que tú lo amas, no me opondré a tu relación. Pero si él llegara a lastimarte, no se lo perdonaré.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, Kinnosuke se sentía avergonzado por su torpeza, él no quería lastimar a Kotoko y menos provocarle algún accidente, la quería mucho y a pesar de que pensaba que no tenía buen gusto para los hombres, tenía que respetar su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca fueron nada y jamás tuvo alguna oportunidad con ella.

Él la buscaba sigilosamente para disculparse, evitando que lo viera Naoki, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que había actuado mal, siendo tan descuidado e irresponsable. Después de meditarlo toda la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que, si no podía ser algo más, podía ser al menos su amigo. Aunque su corazón estuviera hecho pedazos, tenía que seguir viviendo.

Kotoko llegó a la cafetería acompañada de una rubia unos diez centímetros más alta que ella. Era delgada, piel muy blanca, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes, nariz respingada; era muy bella.

Ellas se acercaron al mostrador, Kinnosuke se acercó para atenderlas.

—Hola Kotoko ¿Qué tal? — saludó como siempre — ¿qué te sirvo? O ¿debería hacerte algo especial lleno de nutrientes para ti y tu bebé?.

—¡Sería maravilloso! — dijo emocionada Kotoko

—Me alegra Koto chan — le dijo cariñoso — quería disculparme por lo del otro día, no se va a repetir y bueno, si no quieres volver a hablarme…

—No te preocupes Kin chan, no pasó nada – le sonrió dulcemente — ah por cierto, Kin chan, te presento a Cris, es una estudiante de intercambio que acaba de llegar hoy. Es inglesa y espero igual le sirvas algo muy delicioso a ella.

Kinnosuke comenzó a hablar en un inglés pésimo, no podía formar ninguna oración, sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar que la extranjera hablaba su idioma, tal vez no de manera fluida, pero podía entender lo que quería decir sin complicaciones.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que te sirva? — le preguntó Kin chan a Cris

—A ti — Kotoko y Kinnosuke la miraron sorprendidos — he decidido que me quiero casar contigo, eres tan varonil y tan guapo, sírveme lo que quieras, yo con mucho gusto me lo comeré.

Kin chan se había quedado sin habla, simplemente inconcebible que una chica tan linda le dijera ese tipo de cosas tan… descaradamente.

—Solo ve a sentarte, en un momento les llevo la comida.

Kinnosuke se sentía un poco inquieto por la rubia, era la primera vez que alguien le decía tales palabras y sobre todo, lo elegían a él.

Terminó de cocinar, a Kotoko le había hecho sopa miso acompañado de salteado de papa con carne de ternera, a Cris, le hizo pollo frito y yakisoba, era una comida básica para una persona extranjera, poco a poco le mostraría la cocina japonesa como tal.

Estaba sirviendo los platillos cuando escuchó la voz de Irie en el mostrador pidiendo un menú A, él se puso tenso, estaba realmente celoso de él, pero se recordó asimismo que necesitaba pedirle una disculpa, su incidente pudo haberle causado alguna desgracia a Kotoko y si él hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

—Irie, solo te lo diré una vez — Naoki lo miró fríamente — lo siento por el otro día, fui imprudente y torpe. Yo quiero mucho a Kotoko, ha sido el amor de mi vida por estos años y solo te diré algo, estaré siempre al pendiente por si la haces llorar.

—Está bien, no te preocupes — contestó escuetamente — ¿Esa es la comida de Kotoko? — preguntó

—Si y el de su amiga Cris

—Dámelos, yo se lo entrego — Kinnosuke se encogió de hombros y le dio la charola con las comidas preparadas.

Sirvió a Naoki lo que había pedido y se acercó a la mesa para llevarle sus alimentos, sin embargo, no pudo quedarse tanto como quería pues, los ojos verdes de aquella muchacha inglesa lo miraban embelesada, algo que lo puso nervioso y decidió refugiarse en la cocina.

Después de disfrutar aquella rica comida que había preparado Kinnosuke, se levantaron para ir a sus salones, sin embargo, Naoki había terminado las clases de ese día, unos maestros habían ido a un congreso por lo cual ya no tenía clases.

—Voy a ir a un lugar Kotoko, pero cuando salgas me avisas y vengo por ti ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Naoki.

—Si, yo te aviso — ella le sonrió.

Con un beso rápido Naoki se despidió de ella, yendo hacia el carro para ir al restaurante de su papá, ya habían pasado algunos días y no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a su suegro, debía enfrentarlo y hacer las cosas de manera correcta, como debió ser desde el principio.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el local, el tráfico era ligero por la hora, lo cual agradecía totalmente para poder platicar más tiempo con el papá de su novia. Aparcó el coche y descendió de él, entró sin tocar al interior del restaurante.

—Aún no abrimos — dijo Shigeo, entonces volteó su mirada y vio a Naoki parado frente a él, frunció el ceño. Aunque su hija ya había platicado con él sobre la situación, aún se encontraba molesto con Naoki — Ah Naoki, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Señor Aihara, vengo a pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento inapropiado hacia su hija y por haberla lastimado profundamente, no soy bueno interpretando mis propios sentimientos y estaba muy confundido. — hizo una reverencia — le agradecería mucho si me diera su bendición y me permitiera seguir con su hija.

Shigeo vio aquel acto, era un buen muchacho, inmaduro tal vez, pero su hija lo quería y contra eso no podía hacer nada. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le invitó a Naoki que se sentara.

—Entonces, quieres mi bendición para tu relación con mi hija.

—Así es.

—Ella ya me dijo que son novios y que la cuidas mucho en la universidad y en la casa lo cual te agradezco mucho. Yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo con ella como quisiera, desde que murió su madre, se ha encontrado sola y aunque ella nunca se queje o diga algo, sé que en ocasiones, no le gusta la soledad en la que vive. — Naoki sintió una opresión en su corazón, por un momento había ignorado el hecho de que ella era huérfana, lo cual le dolió. — Ella te ama incondicionalmente, ya hablé con tus padres y también le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento aquel día. En fin, si quieres mi bendición, la tienes. Ella no quisiera estar con nadie más que contigo, así que, aunque sigo algo molesto por cómo sucedieron las cosas, no tengo ninguna objeción por que estés con Kotoko.

—Gracias Aihara san, sé que cometimos un error, yo en verdad amo a su hija y no quiero que a ella le pase algo. Mucho menos a mis hijos.

Shigeo se sorprendió al escuchar aquella palabra en plural.

—¿tus hijos? — cuestionó sorprendido.

—Bueno, usted es el único en saberlo en estos momentos. Pero, Kotoko está esperando gemelos — Shigeo lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas — No quisimos decir nada porque usted conoce a mi madre, con lo impulsiva que es iba a comprar todo de manera inmediata. Por lo cual lo estamos manteniendo en secreto y ahora usted lo sabe. No le vaya a comentar esto a nadie por favor — pidió Naoki

—No te apures hijo, no diré nada, pero entonces… tendré dos nietos — se asomó una sonrisa en el rostro de su suegro.

—Aún no sabemos su sexo, es muy pronto para conocerlo, el próximo mes Kotoko tiene que hacerse otro ultrasonido, tal vez ahí nos enteremos sin son niños o niñas.

Continuaron platicando de varias cosas, Shigeo pudo entender los sentimientos de Naoki una vez que le platicó un poco sobre su vida y sobre cómo se habían dado las cosas con Kotoko, se dio cuenta que él la quería mucho y que Kotoko era más que correspondida desde hace algún tiempo.

Pasaron las horas y el momento en que Kotoko salía de la universidad había llegado, Naoki se despidió de su suegro, sintiendo que habían quedado en paz y tenía su aprobación para hacer feliz a su hija, eso lo llenaba de satisfacción porque no quería estar en malos términos con la persona más importante para su novia.

Llegó a la universidad y caminó hacia el edificio donde Kotoko se encontraba, vio entonces que un muchacho se acercaba y le regalaba una rosa, no lo conocía y no sabía tampoco si estudiaba con Kotoko o en alguna otra división. Era un chico alto, delgado con el cabello algo largo y negro, su fachada se veía relajada. No vio ninguna intención de su parte, solo sabía que estaba demasiado cerca de su novia y se había atrevido a regalarle algo, y eso le hizo sentirse peor porque siempre había recibido algo de ella, sin embargo, jamás él se había molestado en darle algún obsequio

Se acercó a ellos y saludó.

—Irie kun — dijo Kotoko sonriente — Te presento a Keita, un estudiante de enfermería que conocí por Cris, supo que estaba embarazada y vino a felicitarme.

—Mucho gusto soy Kamogari Keita, estudio con Cris enfermería y vine a felicitarla — hizo una reverencia — solo quise darle algunas recomendaciones por su embarazo, es muy importante que te cuides — se dirigió a ella con micha familiaridad — no cargues cosas pesadas, no hagas movimientos bruscos. Estas en el primer trimestre y es uno de los más peligrosos.

—Si Keita, no te preocupes — Naoki notó que ella le hablaba con mucha confianza, sintió una punzada en su pecho, quiso borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a ese enfermero — tengo a Irie kun, él será un gran médico y me va a cuidar ¿verdad? — Kotoko le preguntó emocionada, él solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

—Entonces te dejo Kotoko, mucho gusto Irie san — Se dieron un apretón de manos, él tenía cara de pocos amigos, aunque tal vez sus intenciones no fueran robarse a su novia, el solo hecho que le había regalado algo lo ponía de malas.

—Vamos — dijo escuetamente Naoki

—Claro, ah espera, dejé unos libros en el salón — dijo Kotoko – ahorita regreso

—No tengo tiempo para esperarte — Kotoko lo miró, había vuelto ser aquel hombre frío que tanto le lastimaba. — Si no hubieras estado platicando con ese tipo, hubieras ido a recoger el libro y no hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Naoki se arrepintió de decirles tales cosas tan pronto como dejó de hablar, vio que Kotoko fruncía el ceño y su boca formaba una línea recta.

—En ese caso no debiste venir aquí, vete Naoki, nos vemos luego.

Ver sus ojos llorosos hizo que sintiera culpa, le dolió sobre todo que le hubiera hablado de nuevo por su nombre y no en aquella forma tan dulce que tanto le gustaba. Notó como contenía sus lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para avanzar hacia la puerta. Él no tenía razones para tratarle de esa manera tan fría, suspiró y caminó hacia ella dando largas zancadas. En pocos instantes alcanzó su paso.

—Te acompaño — dijo avergonzado

—No hace falta, no tienes tiempo ¿no? — esa manera tan fría de contestarle lo desarmó, sabía que había sido su culpa.

—Vamos — la guio hacia la entrada del edificio, pero ella no caminó.

—No quiero tenerte cerca, ya sabía que tarde o temprano dejarías de ser amable y dulce conmigo — comenzó a llorar, a él le dolieron sus palabras — ¡Es por esto por lo que no me quiero casar contigo!, no sé cuánto tiempo durará tu interés en mi…

—Lo siento — Kotoko lo miró sorprendida — no debí tratarte de esa forma, tú no estabas haciendo nada malo, solo que no me gustó verte así con él, no me agrada la idea de verte de esa manera con nadie.

Kotoko solo lo miró enojada y con los brazos cruzados, claramente estaba enfadada con él.

—No sé qué me sucedió, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir ¿de acuerdo? — ella desvió su mirada, él se acercó a ella y acunó su rostro — confía en mi — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Esta bien, vamos

La besó en los labios, era un gesto urgente por su perdón. Aún el lado de los sentimientos era desconocido para él, la abrazó como si de ella dependiera su vida, arrancándole una sonrisa a ella. Sabía que tenía que comenzar a conocer sus sentimientos, a explorarlos de manera consciente para poder darle un nombre a todas esas sensaciones que tenía cada vez que pasaba algo con Kotoko, ella despertaba en él cosas que nadie había podido lograr.

* * *

Pasaron unos días, todo iba en viento en popa, a pesar de haber tenido uno que otro contratiempo, entendían que era parte de la experiencia de vivir juntos. Quizá no solos, pero al final, llegando la noche, entraban en un mismo sitio donde convivían y trataban de adaptarse con los hábitos de cada uno.

Kotoko había descubierto que Naoki era muy meticuloso al momento de dormir, siempre leía algo antes de acostarse, iba al cuarto de baño a ducharse, se lavaba los dientes y se metía bajo las sábanas. Al quitarse su ropa, la metía dentro del cesto y trataba de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por error, ella había tirado uno de sus libros al suelo, no se había dado cuenta que eso había hecho pues, estaba tratando de acomodar la ropa que había lavado. Naoki al entrar en la recámara se dio cuenta y comenzó a decirle sobre que debía ser cuidadosa con las pertenencias de los demás, pues a ella no le hubiera gustado que tirara alguna de sus cosas y no tuviera la decencia de levantarla.

Naoki por su lado, había descubierto que su novia tenía la manía de mover las manos cada vez que iba a hacer algo, era una mujer muy distraída, aunque no desordenada pero normalmente olvidaba terminar algo y comenzaba con otra cosa. Al momento de dormir, ella cepillaba su cabello, se ponía algunas mascarillas y veía un rato sus redes sociales mientras comía alguna chuchería que guardaba en un cajón del tocador.

Orillado por la curiosidad, un día en que Kotoko había bajado, pues su madre le había llamado, abrió el cajón del tocador y descubrió un sinfín de dulces, chocolates, gomitas, confitados y demás caramelos que podía imaginar. Solo de observar la orgía de dulces que se encontraba en aquel lugar le dio un poco de asco. Odiaba lo dulce y no entendía la manía de su novia de comerlos antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, importando poco los inconvenientes que pudieron tener, él no podía estar más que agradecido de tenerla a su lado, pues a pesar de esos defectos, para él, era perfecta pues, lo que más le gustaba a Naoki de Kotoko es que, cada vez que ella se acostaba a su lado, le daba un tierno beso, sin insinuaciones sexuales ni ningún tipo de significado oculto, solamente era un beso dulce de buenas noches. Solo con ese roce él podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Después de unos días, regresando de la universidad, Kotoko y Naoki vieron cajas apiladas en el recibidor de la casa y estaba extrañamente vacía. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver hombres saliendo con muebles y pertenencias de la residencia.

Noriko al escuchar que habían llegado, bajó de la planta alta pare recibirlos y darles la noticia.

—¿Qué es todo esto mamá? — preguntó Naoki

—Chicos, vayan a hacer sus maletas y a empacar sus cosas porque hoy mismo nos mudamos a una casa más grande.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kotoko y Naoki

—Esta casa es muy pequeña para el bebé y para toda la familia en sí. Por tu padre no te preocupes Kotoko, ya hablé con él y dejó todo empacado para moverlo hacia la otra casa. — su madre puso las manos unidas a lado de su rostro — ¿no creen que es maravilloso? Ya compré algunos muebles para el bebé, su cuna, juguetes, una mecedora para que lo duermas, todo con olanes y aún no sé con qué tono de rosa pintar las paredes…

—Mamá — Naoki le interrumpió — claramente Kotoko y yo te dijimos que no hicieras nada hasta después de conocer el sexo del bebé — le dijo a su madre exasperado — No puedes pintar el cuarto de rosa si no sabes si será niña, cabe la posibilidad que sea niño.

Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, como diciendo que no se le ocurriera decir aquello.

—Ay ya sé, pero no me pude contener… No se preocupen solo compré la cuna y los otros artículos, no he adquirido nada de ropa.

Naoki y Kotoko se miraron mutuamente, tendrían que decirle a su madre que no solo era uno el bebé que esperaba Kotoko.

—Obasama, tenemos que confesarte algo — dijo nerviosa Kotoko

—Mamá, llámame mamá a partir de ahora Kotoko chan — le dijo sonriendo

—Bueno, mamá, Naoki y yo acordamos en decirles más adelante, después del siguiente ultrasonido algo muy importante — Noriko los miró curiosa, Kotoko observó a Naoki nerviosa.

—Kotoko espera gemelos — soltó Naoki.

La cara de Noriko se transformó totalmente, ¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? ¿tendría dos hermosas nietas? De repente le dieron ganas de saltar y cantar de la felicidad, aunque estaba algo molesta porque ellos le hubieran escondido algo tan importante, pero entendía tal vez el motivo por el cual lo hicieron.

—¡Gemelos! — dijo al fin Noriko, abrazando a Kotoko al instante — ¡Que felicidad! ¡Tendré dos nietas al mismo tiempo! Ay onii chan, buen trabajo hijo, la felicidad será doble y bueno, creo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, comprar vestidos iguales, zapatitos iguales, ¡Todo será hermoso!

—Mamá, aún no sabemos que serán, si niños o niñas — dijo Kotoko tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Oh tienes razón, pero yo estoy segura de que serán dos hermosas niñas y…

—¡Mamá por favor contrólate! — dijo Naoki serio — yo sé que te emociona, pero respeta nuestro acuerdo, no le vas a comprar nada de ropa hasta que sepamos que sexo tendrán.

—Está bien — hizo un puchero.

—Y olvida el color del cuarto igual, no quiero que mis hijos pasen lo que yo cuando fui pequeño. — la fulminó con la mirada — ¿O te tengo que recordar lo que pasé?

Una punzada de culpabilidad sintió Noriko al escuchar a su hijo diciendo eso. Él nunca sacaba el tema a colación, ni siquiera por error, pero ahora, por sus hijos, él tenía que recordarle eso para evitar futuros conflictos porque sabía bien que, si sus nietos eran niños, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que ella los vistiera a su antojo.

Kotoko le sonrió a su suegra, observando como su novio se alejaba de ellas molesto. Claramente ese era un tema del cual no se sentía cómodo de hablar.

—Mamá, creo que Irie kun tiene razón, no debemos precipitarnos — la tomó de las manos, su suegra la miró con una sonrisa — No queda mucho tiempo para que me haga el siguiente ultrasonido y queremos saber el sexo de los bebés así que, si son dos niñas, estaré más que feliz que me ayude a vestirlas y coordinarlas.

—¿Tú quieres tener niñas Kotoko? — le preguntó esperanzada Noriko.

—No me importa mucho el sexo mamá, mientras nazcan bien, lo demás no me interesa.

Kotoko le sonrió dulcemente, sabía las ansias que su suegra tenía por criar niñas, ella no pudo pues dio a luz a dos varones, y aunque no entendía bien sus motivos para vestir a uno de sus hijos de niña y empujarlo quizá a una experiencia traumática, comprendía que ella los amaba tal y como eran.

Subió a la recamara y vio a Naoki que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, se encontraba pensativo y cabizbajo. Ella se acercó a él y se situó entre sus piernas, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza.

Él al verla la rodeó de la cintura, dando dos besos en su vientre.

—Creo que hice mal al dirigirme de esa forma a mi madre.

—No te preocupes, tu madre entiende. — se agachó un poco para darle un beso en los labios — algún día tendrás que contarme que pasó.

Él le brindó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Naoki la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se sentara en una de sus piernas, la besó con mucha necesidad, quería sentirla cerca, reconfortarse con su presencia.

—Vamos a empacar Irie kun — le dijo separándose de él — o no terminaremos hoy.

Y así, en pareja comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Era algo extraño que antes él no pensaba en la posibilidad de estar en un mismo cuarto con ella, se sentía reacio a la idea de compartir algo tan íntimo, sin embargo, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su compañía.

* * *

 **!Hola chicos! Es un capítulo largo, perdón jajajaja pero hay tantas cosas por contar. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Gracias por leerme, seguirme y comentarme.**

 **Sara; Gracias por leerme, que bueno que te está gustando. jejeje Espero igual te agrade este capítulo.**

Lalaland: NO COMAS ANSIAS! jajajajajaja gracias por leerme, no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo jejejeje. Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, me encanta leerles.**

 **Besos. Melina Tolentino.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Había pasado un mes desde que se mudaron a la casa nueva, aunque estaba un poco lejos de la universidad, era más acogedora y espaciosa.

Contaba con dos plantas, las cuales habían sido distribuidas de tal manera que fuera fácil el acceso a todas las habitaciones y lugares. Enfrente, contaba con un extenso jardín con una cochera lo suficientemente grande para guardar los coches de la familia.

Por dentro, la cocina contaba con estantes, una cocina integral, y un desayunador el cual contaba con una mesa hecha de granito. Era muy lujosa y vasta para darle rienda suelta a la creatividad culinaria. En seguida, se encontraba el comedor, que constaba de una mesa grande con doce sillas de madera, se veía que estaba hecha con materiales muy finos.

La planta baja igual contaba con medios baños, un pasillo que conectaba a un cuarto, el cual había sido designado para los futuros padres. Era una habitación amplia, contaba con una cama King size con dosel; en ellos colgaban unas cortinas de encaje blanco. Estaba equipada con un escritorio donde estaban acomodados material de oficina y un ordenador, tenía su propio baño completo, el cual estaba habilitado con regadera y tina. A Kotoko le había encantado la habitación, y para Naoki, había sido como entrar en una casa del terror. Todo estaba tan innecesariamente adornado que le daba escalofríos.

Al lado del mismo, se hallaba el cuarto de los bebés, el cual estaba adaptada a ellos, lleno de peluches, colgantes y dos cunas. Originalmente había sido solo una, sin embargo, después de anunciarles a todos que serían gemelos, no tardaron mucho en conseguir todo lo demás al doble.

Noriko Irie, guardaba celosamente vestiditos y ropa para niña que había comprado en secreto. La sacaría en cuanto confirmara sus sospechas.

En la planta de arriba se encontraban las demás habitaciones con baño cada una. Realmente era una residencia enorme que daba a entender el poder adquisitivo de la familia Irie.

La barriga de Kotoko se hacía cada vez más abultada. Podía notarse una pancita redonda que se asomaba bajo sus vestidos y blusas. Naoki había descubierto que su recién adquirido pasatiempo, era jugar un poco con el vientre de Kotoko, hablándole y tratando de darle un poco de amor a sus hijos. Como hombre de ciencia, había leído en libros y en revistas especializadas que, a partir del tercer mes, los bebés comenzaban a percibir sonidos y también, empezaban a reconocer las voces de sus padres. Él les hablaba para que cuando nacieran, estuvieran acostumbrados a su voz.

Por fin había llegado el momento de conocer el sexo de los bebés, todos estaba emocionados por saberlo en la residencia de los Irie, su madre apostaba que iban a ser dos niñas, mientras los padres esperaban que fueran dos niños. Para Kotoko y Naoki, el sexo era lo de menos, mientras nacieran bien y sin complicaciones, ellos se daban por bien servidos.

Los futuros padres tuvieron que ir en secreto al hospital, ya que la matriarca Irie estaba empecinada en acompañarlos y sabían los dos que, si no resultaba lo que ella esperaba, tal vez y armaría un escándalo y Naoki, no quería soportar los sollozos y gritos eufóricos de su madre.

Salieron de la universidad y se dirigieron al nosocomio para cumplir con la cita del obstetra que daba seguimiento al embarazo de Kotoko.

—Señor y señora Irie, un gusto verlos por aquí — Kotoko se sintió en las nubes al escuchar que la llamaban con el apellido de su novio — revisando su expediente pude encontrarme con la maravillosa noticia que tendrá gemelos.

—Si doctor, la verdad nos emociona mucho.

—Vaya, — el médico sacó unos documentos de su escritorio, — antes de comenzar con la consulta, como es la primera vez que la reviso, es necesario que me responda ciertas preguntas.

—Claro — asintió.

Después de varias cuestiones, las cuales eran sobre su última fecha del periodo, si era su primer embarazo, vicios que tenía entre otras, el médico guardó aquellos formatos en una carpeta que rotulo con marcador permanente con el nombre de Kotoko.

—Bueno, ahora entremos en materia — dijo sonriendo el médico — acompáñenme por favor.

Se levantaron de sus asientos Naoki y Kotoko y siguieron al galeno hasta una camilla y el aparato de ultrasonido.

—Por favor señora, recuéstese y levántese la blusa — Kotoko así lo hizo, el médico tomó un tubo de gel lo abrió para ponerle un poco en el vientre de ella — estará un poco frío — Kotoko se estremeció al sentir la temperatura del lubricante.

—Tiene un embarazo de dieciséis semanas, por lo tanto, sus hijos nacerán a mediados del mes de noviembre. — dijo el galeno mientras empezaba a explorarla — A estas alturas ya podremos escuchar los corazones de los bebés, sin embargo, antes de eso debemos comprobar que el tengan suficiente líquido amniótico — recorría el abdomen de Kotoko con el transmisor — Tiene el suficiente líquido para los bebés, el cordón umbilical esta bien, a ver — oprimió un interruptor — escuchemos cómo están sus corazones.

En cuanto el obstetra activó el sonido de la máquina, se comenzó a percibir dos latidos fuertes y claros, sonaban como si unos caballos estuvieran galopando en campo abierto. A Kotoko le comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por las mejillas mientras oía esa hermosa melodía y veía por la pantalla unas imágenes en blanco y negro; eran confusas para ella pero, sabía que ahí estaba viendo por primera vez a sus hijos.

—Suenan excelentes, hasta ahora no hay ningún problema. — dijo el médico mientras continuaba con la revisión — Ahora bien, vamos a revisar si comparten el mismo saco embrionario o no, antes de esto debo explicarles algo que ocurre en los embarazos múltiples. Puede haber ciertas complicaciones dependiendo el embarazo que usted presente, más cuando comparten la misma placenta pues, a veces uno tiende a recibir más nutrientes que el otro, o a crecer más que el otro. Todo depende del desarrollo de los dos bebés. Por lo cual les digo que ustedes, por presentar un embarazo múltiple, deben venir a consulta cada tres semanas.

—De acuerdo doctor — dijo Kotoko nerviosa — ¿pero hasta ahorita, todo está bien?

—Si, pero debemos checar como se desarrollan en los próximos meses, ah y también, es probable que el parto se presente a la semana 37, así que no se alarmen si llegan un poco antes de tiempo — el médico les sonrió — Bueno, al parecer, no comparte placenta, eso quiere decir que usted tendrá mellizos, pues cada bebé crece independiente. ¿quieren conocer su sexo?

—¿Se puede ya? — preguntó Naoki.

—Aunque están pequeños, ya su sexo está definido y con suerte, nos dejarán saber que son. — movió su mano un poco — bueno, este pequeño es un…

Después de la consulta y de corroborar que tanto la madre como los mellizos estaban en perfecto estado, Naoki le envió un mensaje a sus padres para que se reunieran en dos horas en casa pues tenía noticias que darles. Kotoko, hizo lo mismo con su padre, esperando que toda la familia estuviera reunida para darles a conocer el sexo de los bebés.

Se preguntaban cómo darles la noticia a ellos, porque no era tanto por los señores, sino por su madre quienes querían hacerlo de manera más, delicada. Su madre estaba convencida que serían niñas y no querían alterarla si el resultado no era el que ella esperaba.

Kotoko tuvo una idea. Recientemente había visto algunos videos de _baby showers_ y celebraciones de maternidad, entonces para dar a conocer el sexo de los bebés a la familia inmediata podría ser, comprar una prenda de vestir con el color correspondiente para cada bebé.

A Naoki le daba completamente igual el método para darles la sorpresa, como sea, se sentía feliz de saber que sus hijos estaban bien y que en pocos meses podía verlos.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa para bebés y fueron directamente a la sección de mamelucos, compraron unas hermosas prendas a juego con el color con el cual iban a darles la noticia a los mayores, se acercaron a la caja y pagaron.

En una tienda de regalos cerca, consiguieron una caja para cada prenda y les pidieron a los dependientes que los envolvieran bien, de tal manera que hubiera algo de suspenso en la sorpresa.

Al fin, con todo preparado y a las dos horas que habían dado para que se reunieran en la casa, se estacionaron fuera de ella. Al bajar del carro, Kotoko estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iban a reaccionar los mayores ante esa grata sorpresa.

Naoki tomó de la mano a Kotoko y en la otra llevaba las dos cajas misteriosas. Entraron a la residencia y vieron que todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, algo curiosos y consternados por el misterio con el que estaban manejando la noticia.

Se acercaron a ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kotoko comenzó a hablar.

—Papá, mamá — dijo Kotoko — hace unos momentos salimos de la consulta y pudimos observar el sexo, pero primero, quiero anunciarles que serán mellizos.

—Ay Kotoko chan… ¡Qué maravilla! — se levantó Noriko de su asiento para abrazarla — ¿Entonces, se convencieron que tendré nietas?

Kotoko y Naoki se miraron cómplices sin decir nada. Noriko los miró curiosa, comenzaba a sentir miedo que las cosas no salieran como ella esperaba.

—Para conocer el sexo de los bebés, tendrán que abrir estas cajas — dijo Kotoko tomando una — Ten papá, tu abrirás ésta.

Shigeo estaba emocionado, con mucho gusto tomó la caja y esperó impaciente al momento que le dijeran que la podía abrir.

—Yuuki — dijo Naoki — tú puedes abrir ésta otra.

El menor de los Irie tomó la caja entre sus manos, conteniendo la emoción que sentía por saber qué serían sus futuros sobrinos. Esperaba que no sacara la idiotez de su cuñada, realmente era eso lo que más le preocupaba a él.

Kotoko miró a Naoki, estaba claramente nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían todos, sobre todo, su suegra.

—Antes que las abran, quiero decirles que no importa que sexo tengan, lo que importa es que nazcan bien y sanos. — dijo Kotoko acariciando su vientre — sabemos que serán muy amados por todos ustedes.

Kotoko empezó a llorar, Naoki entendía que las hormonas no le hacían un favor a ella, suspiró y le tendió un pañuelo a ella para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Kotoko chan — dijo Noriko separándose de ella para sentarse en el espacio más próximo — No te preocupes, mis nietas serás muy consentidas por mí, de eso no tengas dudas. — Kotoko le sonrió a su suegra.

—De acuerdo, Shigeo san — dijo Naoki — por favor, abra su caja.

Shigeo asintió emocionado, comenzó a rasgar el papel que envolvía la caja para poder abrirla, quitó la cinta adhesiva que unía las solapas de la caja y dentro vio un montón de papel picado de colores, lo quitó todo y dentro vio una prenda. Sintió como unas lágrimas se le escapan de la comisura de los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa, mostró el contenido.

—¡Es un niño! — dijo emocionado Shigeo.

—¡¿Un niño?! — los demás dijeron al unísono.

—Ay hija, que felicidad que tengas un varón, sabes que tu madre y yo, antes que partiera queríamos tener un hijo. Sé que no es lo mismo pero, me has regalado una gran alegría — dijo Shigeo conteniendo las lágrimas — te amo hija.

Se levantó de su asiento limpiándose las lágrimas, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, dándole un paternal beso a su hija quien igual lloraba de felicidad con él.

Shigeki estaba emocionado al igual que su amigo y ahora consuegro. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la reacción de su esposa que al momento de escuchar que no era una niña, se sorprendió y no sabía si era felicidad o decepción lo que había detrás de aquel semblante.

—Bueno, queda una caja — dijo Noriko tratando de calmar sus emociones — puede que esta vez si tenga a mi nieta — sonrió divertida.

Yuuki miró a su hermano, éste asintió dándole autorización a que comenzara a descubrir el secreto que estaba oculto en ese paquete. Comenzó a quitar el papel cuidadosamente para darle más suspenso, una vez retirado el papel, le quitó la cinta adhesiva de las solapas de la caja y comenzó a quitar el papel picado que estaba dentro.

Sintió miedo al revelar el contenido, miró a su madre quien lo fulminaba con la mirada y ahora podía comprender por qué su hermano le había dado la caja a él y no a su madre. Tragó saliva y enseñó el mameluco que estaba dentro.

—Será niño — dijo sonriendo tímido.

Todos miraron a Noriko que se había quedado estupefacta ante la noticia. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala.

Noriko comenzó a reírse y a aplaudir emocionada, algo que no se le reflejaba totalmente en los ojos.

—Mamá — pregunto su esposo — ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que si papá, no te preocupes — dijo sonriendo, de pronto vio a su hijo y no pudo contener sus emociones — ¡¿Dos niños?! ¡Se supone que me darías nietas, no nietos! ¡Es tu culpa Onii chan!

—¿Por qué es mi culpa mamá? — Naoki le dijo algo divertido por la reacción de su madre.

—¡Porque tu defines el sexo de los bebés! Aparte que, esto es una especie de venganza hacia mí por lo que te hice cuando estabas pequeño ¿verdad? — dijo Noriko al borde del llanto.

—No sé de dónde sacas eso — Naoki no estaba sorprendido, era exactamente lo que se esperaba de su progenitora — En todo caso, yo no planeé que fueran dos niños para arruinarte la vida, simplemente así fueron concebidos. Esperaba más madurez de tu parte madre

—¿Madurez? Claramente sabes las ganas que tenía de criar una hija, por eso te vestía de niña cuando eras pequeño, claro te hice daño al obligarte al ir al preescolar vestido como una y exponerte a una humillación — dijo Noriko — ¡Me he arrepentido todos estos años por eso!

—Onii chan — Yuuki lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa — ¿Es verdad?

Naoki sintió que su madre estaba llegando muy lejos con el alboroto que estaba haciendo simplemente porque la naturaleza no le había dado lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Se sentía decepcionado y expuesto. Miró a su hermano y asintió, Yuuki comprendió que no era momento de indagar más sobre el tema, así que decidió que después le preguntaría sobre el tema.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no los quiere? — dijo Kotoko llorando.

El coraje que sentía Noriko se fue en el instante que vio a Kotoko llorando, había hecho un drama de algo que no estaba en las manos de su hijo y mucho menos en las de su nuera, que aunque no era biológica, para ella era una hija.

Se acercó y la abrazó.

—Discúlpame Kotoko, me dejé cegar por mi deseo de criar a una niña que me olvidé de lo que realmente importa. — Dijo Noriko mientras la abrazaba, Kotoko realmente no entendía su arrebato, pero ella la quería así que aceptó sus disculpas — onii chan, igual discúlpame, no debí reaccionar de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, son mis nietos y los amo. Gracias por darme este grato momento.

Avergonzada, Noriko se fue a su recámara, no podía ver a su hijo ni a su nuera a los ojos. Se había comportado como una niña y tenía merecido que ambos la odiaran por rechazar a sus nietos, cuando tenía que amarlos incondicionalmente, sin importar si eran niños o niñas.

Todos quedaron anonadados por la escena que se había vivido en la sala, Shigeki rompió el silencio y se acercó a Kotoko abrazándola y felicitándola, yendo de inmediato atrás de su esposa para hablar con ella.

Yuuki y Shigeo se quedaron con ellos en la sala, platicando a cerca si ya tenían una idea de cómo llamarlos.

—Debo tener un libro de nombres entre mis cosas — dijo Shigeo — a tu madre y a mí nos costó trabajo decidir tu nombre, así que compramos un libro para poder escoger uno.

—Sería fabuloso papá, así podemos decidir Irie kun y yo, ¿no crees? — dijo emocionada Kotoko.

—Sinceramente, después de toda la conmoción al enterarme que sería papá y de dos bebés, ya tenía pensado algunos nombres — Tomó asiento en la sala, Kotoko se sentó a su lado —si eran niñas le quería poner a una Kotomi y a la Naomi — dijo avergonzado

—¿Es en serio Irie kun? — Kotoko estaba sorprendida

—Sí — sonrió — Si eran dos niños, pensé en Kiouya y Keita, pero decidí que el segundo nombre no era tan bueno — Kotoko ahogó una risa al pensar por qué tal vez ya no le gustaba — así que decidí hace poco que, si eran dos niños, nombrar a uno Kyouya y al otro Kiyoshi.

—¿Y si eran niño y niña? — preguntó Yuki.

—A la niña Kotomi y al niño Kyouya — dijo sonriendo

—Tu siempre piensas en todo onii chan — dijo Yuki levantándose de su asiento — Bueno, iré a estudiar un poco.

—Yo tengo que ir al restaurante, si quieren venir al rato para celebrar, estaría encantado de cocinar algo nutritivo para ti hija.

—Gracias papá. Espero en un momento obasama se tranquilice y podamos ir a celebrar.

Shigeo y Yuuki los dejaron solos en la sala a la pareja, que al momento en que observaron que estaban solos, Naoki pudo relajarse a su lado.

Él le acariciaba el vientre, mientras les decía cosas bonitas a sus hijos, algo que sorprendió a Kotoko que fuera tan tierno con ellos pues, desde que lo conocía, era un hombre serio, frío, que no mostraba ni un gramo de humanidad, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Realmente se mostraba cambiado, tal vez, sus hijos habían ablandado ese endurecido corazón. Lo cual le hizo recordar aquel hecho que sufrió cuando era niño.

—¿Es buen momento para que me cuentes lo que pasó cuando eras pequeño? — preguntó Kotoko acariciando el cabello de su novio.

—Nunca es buen momento pero, solo porque eres tú te lo confiaré — Naoki se levantó — pero aquí no, vamos a la recámara, allá hay más privacidad.

Los dos caminaron hacia su dormitorio, al entrar, Kotoko se sentó en la cama, mientras Naoki jaló la silla del escritorio para poder sentarse frente a ella. Le tomó de las manos y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

—Mi madre siempre quiso niñas, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no fue así. Recuerdo que eso ya te contó, ella compró mucha ropa de niña y cuando nací no quiso desperdiciarla y lo que tal vez era un juego, se tornó en una obsesión.

—Como voy a olvidar aquella foto, fue mi arma secreta para que me ayudaras con los exámenes — comenzó a reírse

—Me sentí expuesto y traicionado por mi madre en aquel momento pues, yo le había dicho que quemara todo eso, pero al parecer no lo hizo — suspiró — y le agradaste mucho a ella por lo cual, te mostró mi secreto y hasta te regaló una foto — él sonrió — no se imaginó que con eso iba a ser chantajeado.

Ambos soltaron una risa, al recordar aquella escena en sus vidas que marcó una historia. Pues tal vez, si él no le hubiera ayudado a mejorar, Naoki no se hubiera enamorado de ella. En aquel momento, él no sentía nada por Kotoko, pero conforme fue viendo su esfuerzo y tenacidad, el desagrado se convirtió en admiración, y sin querer, esa admiración se fue transformando poco a poco en amor.

—En fin, continuando con el tema. A pesar de tener memoria eidética, no recuerdo hasta que tenía tres años, mi madre me llevaba a todos los lugares vestido como niña, siempre me adulaban diciéndome que era hermosa y mi madre se sentía orgullosa de eso. Mi padre, fue muy pasivo con ella, por eso mismo estaba enojado con él porque pudo haber detenido a mi madre, pero no lo hizo.

» Llegaba el momento en que yo entrara al preescolar, recuerdo que mi madre estaba tomándome fotos en un parque, traía puesto un vestido blando y esponjoso, con flores en el cabello. Mi madre me lo dejó largo por lo mismo, para que pareciera una niña. Mi padre le dijo que era momento que ella parara, que yo era un niño como para que me vistiera así, yo era muy pequeño y no comprendía lo que eso significaba, pero como siempre, mi padre dejo hacer lo que quería a mi madre y no impidió que comprara uniforme de niña y me mandara a la escuela vestido como una.

Kotoko estaba prestando atención a lo que Naoki le contaba, no podía entender la obsesión de su suegra. Mientras Naoki relataba, ella podía ver que aquello le desagradaba y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para contarle a ella aquel momento en su vida que le marcó para siempre.

—Mi madre me llevó con uniforme de niña a mi escuela — dijo Naoki acariciando la mano de ella —todos mis compañeros, incluso la maestra se maravillaba conmigo. Me decían que era hermosa, que era la niña más bonita que habían visto — sonrió con un poco de tristeza — todos los niños se peleaban por mi y eso se sentía bien, sentirse alabado, admirado, querido y hasta envidiado. Yo era un niño pequeño, pero en ese tiempo no era absolutamente nada de lo que soy ahora. Recuerdo que era dulce con mis compañeros, muy amigable y hasta encantador.

» Sin embargo, después de varios meses de asistir como niña al colegio, tuve que quitarme el disfraz porque comenzaron a dar clases de natación. Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a reírse de mí, a rechazarme cuando antes se peleaban por mi atención. Decían que no querían ser amigos de un travesti y yo me sentí en ese momento expuesto, traicionado por mi madre que se suponía debía protegerme, no arriesgarme a tal humillación.

Recuerdo que nadie quería acercarse a mí ese día, y a pesar de todo no lloré y comprendí que, aunque fuera el mismo niño dulce que conocieron, a ellos lo único que le interesaban era el exterior, nunca me aceptarían de nuevo vestido como debía ser. Mi madre se disculpó con las maestras, aún no entiendo por qué no tuvo problemas legales en aquellos días al hacer ese tipo de cosas — suspiró Naoki — mi padre solo le dijo a mi mamá que se lo había advertido, que no había sido una buena idea. Mi madre estaba claramente arrepentida y llorando me pedía disculpas, es mi madre, a pesar de todo la quiero y a partir de entonces, dejó su obsesión a un lado y comenzó a tratarme y vestirme como debía ser, como un niño.

—¿Esa experiencia te hizo cerrarte al mundo Irie kun? — preguntó Koroko

—Sí, me di cuenta de lo superficial que es la gente, que no importaba como fueras, siempre te juzgarían por cómo te ven. — Naoki se cambió de sitio, se sentó a lado de su novia — cuando fui vestido como niño a la escuela, yo no le hablé a nadie y ninguno de mis compañeros hizo el esfuerzo por volver a dirigirme la palabra, al menos que fuera necesario. Eso me entristeció al principio, pero después, me hizo encapsular todos mis sentimientos para no sentirme avergonzado, herido, humillado. Fue una constante en mi vida desde aquel momento que conforme pasaban los años, yo fui apartando todas esas emociones tan molestas, llegué al punto de no sentir absolutamente nada, por más exitosa o embarazosa que fuera la situación, yo no experimentaba alguna emoción.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino — él la miró — todas las chicas se me declaraban a diario, quizá de una manera más discreta que tú — ambos comenzaron a reírse — pero cuando te paraste frente a mí, fuiste una chica más. Después me di cuenta que tú realmente me quería sin importar nada, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a guardar mis sentimientos y emociones que en lugar de retenerte después de que estuvimos juntos, te alejé. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que eras la única persona con la que podía abrirme sin el miedo de ser ridiculizado de nuevo. — la miró a los ojos — claro, debo omitir el espectáculo de la graduación porque soy consciente que me lo merecía. — Naoki le sonrió

» Conforme iba creciendo, me fui dando cuenta de mis capacidades, lo cual me llevaba a tener de nuevo la adulación y la admiración que tenía en el preescolar, pero eso ya no me importaba, me era fastidioso porque solo era algo superficial, no algo genuino. Aparte que me di cuenta que la gente es estúpida.

—¿Yo sigo siendo una estúpida para ti? — Kotoko lo interrumpió.

—Sí, pero eres mi estúpida — el se acercó para darle un beso, pero ella se levantó en seguida de donde estaba.

—¿Entonces sigo siendo una estúpida, un idiota para ti? — Kotoko cubrió su rostro, Naoki se sorprendió ante su cambio de humor y se preocupó al oírla llorar.

—No Kotoko, no llores — el se levantó para tomarla de los hombros — yo solo quería decirte algo tierno, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—Siempre me dices que soy una estúpida — dijo con la voz entrecortada — ¡Nunca va a cambiar eso entre nosotros!

—Kotoko, escúchame, lo siento, yo soy el estúpido, no tú — Naoki estaba realmente entrando en pánico, quería decirle algo bonito sin darse cuenta que tal vez era algo insultante para ella.

—Pero tú eres mi estúpido favorito. — Kotoko apartó las manos de su rostro, viéndolo y sacándole la lengua.

Ella le había tomado el pelo y él se había sentido inútilmente mal por haberla ofendido. Naoki en vez de enojarse, comenzó a reírse mientras la tomaba de su cintura.

—Así que quisiste hacerme una broma — Kotoko comenzó a reírse — no señorita, de mí no vas a huir sin recibir un castigo — dijo Naoki mientras la tomaba en brazos para acostarla en la cama

—Lo siento, fue inevitable Irie kun — dijo Kotoko entre risas — Pero al fin admitiste que eres un estúpido.

—Lo soy, y este estúpido te va a dar una lección — dijo mientras le quitaba la blusa y comenzaba a desnudar uno de sus senos para besarlos — te quiero Kotoko.

—Yo más.

Ellos comenzaron a juguetear y a reírse mientras se acariciaban. Kotoko podía comprender porque su novio era como era, su infancia no había sido nada convencional y le había traído desgracias innecesarias. No podía comprender porqué su suegra llegó a ese punto de vestirlo de niña, provocando que él viviera una experiencia traumática y horrible ¿Acaso nunca se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad? ¿Su suegra iba a vestirlo de niña hasta que fuera mayor? Era algo totalmente alarmante, por primera vez comprendió a Naoki y se prometió así misma que nunca permitiría que eso pasara con sus hijos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él se abriera con ella le daba a entender que la amaba y confiaba totalmente en ella. Tenía ganas de casarse con él en ese mismo instante, pero se decidió esperar hasta que él se lo propusiera de nuevo. Quería unirse al padre de sus hijos y formar una familia feliz, compensar esa experiencia amarga, dándole la oportunidad de criar a sus niños de una forma diferente, protegiéndolos y cuidándolos.

* * *

 **¡Perdón por tardar en actualizar! mi computadora estaba fallando y no había tenido oportunidad. Espero les guste este capítulo. Disculpen si me salgo un poco (mucho) de la personalidad de Naoki... Bueno, en la serie cuando tienen a Kotomi el cambia mucho y se convierte en un papá muy tierno con ella.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la noticia? jajajajajaja discúlpenme... pero prometo traer a Kotomi eventualmente.**

 **Lalaland: gracias por comentar y una disculpa por no haber actualizado... mi compu estaba fallando. jejejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. No olviden de dejarme un review que me encanta leerles.**

 **Hasta pronto. Melina Tolentino**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Transcurrieron unos meses después de haberles dado la noticia que nacerían un par de niños, la noticia fue corroborada en el ultrasonido siguiente, al cual, acudió Noriko sin ningún problema, enamorándose de sus hermosos nietos desde el primer momento que los vio en esa imagen en blanco y negro.

A pesar de todo, Noriko estaba avergonzada por su exabrupto, había sido inmaduro de su parte reclamar por algo que no tenía la culpa nadie, solo Dios y la naturaleza; aunque como quiera seguía teniendo esperanza que en el próximo embarazo (si es que ellos querían más hijos), Kotoko concibiera una niña, aunque decidió que si el destino para ella era criar y estar rodeada de solo varones por parte de Naoki, lo aceptaría. Total, tenía a Yuki igual y él podía ser quien le diera sus añoradas nietas.

Naoki se sentía cada vez más emocionado porque se acercaba la fecha en que conocería a sus bebés, nunca había pensado en si le gustaría o no ser padre alguna vez, pero ahora que estaba a punto de serlo, descubrió que no había nada más emocionante que saber que esos bebés que vivía en el vientre de Kotoko, eran mitad suyos. Claro, le hubiera gustado concebirlos cuando su carrera como médico estuviera establecida y tuviera algo más que ofrecerles. Pero a veces las cosas suceden por algo y tal vez sus hijos venían a esas alturas de su vida para enseñarle una valiosa lección.

Kotoko estuvo de acuerdo con Naoki en nombrarlos Kyouya y Kiyoshi, aunque a ella le gustaba el nombre Keita, sabía que tal vez a su novio no le agradaría tanto por el hecho de tener un conocido con el mismo nombre. Estaba verdaderamente desesperada por tenerlos entre sus brazos, cantarles canciones de cuna, besarlos y darles todo ese amor que comenzó a sentir por ellos desde que supo que los llevaba en su interior.

La familia entera estaba entusiasmada por los bebés, e incluso Yuki, estaba dispuesto a llenar el cuarto de sus sobrinos con algunos de sus dibujos. Aún era un niño pero cuando creciera y heredara la empresa de su papá, haría juguetes inspirados por ellos. Estaba seguro que aunque ellos ya estuvieran mayores, apreciarían el gesto.

A pesar de todo, Naoki aún tenía en su mente la negativa de Kotoko a ser su esposa, le había preguntado una vez mientras tenían intimidad y su respuesta había sido un rotundo no. No entendía por qué no quería casarse con él, a su manera de pensar, a esas alturas de su relación el tener una boda solo era un protocolo, un paso a seguir para unirse a ella para toda su vida. Nunca había insistido tanto a alguien para que aceptara lo que él quisiera, sin embargo, la amaba y la adoraba todavía más por el simple hecho de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Con el paso de los meses, el vientre de Kotoko de hinchaba más, haciendo que su barriga se viera como una pelota de basquetbol, era grande y a causa del peso extra que cargaba su menudo cuerpo, su forma de caminar se volvía cada vez más chistosa y Naoki le jugaba alguna broma de vez en cuando — por no decir siempre — pues sus hormonas la volvían loca y a veces las ganas de hacerla reír, se volvían en llantos desconsolados.

Kotoko ahora estaba feliz porque por fin era copa "C", sus atributos habían alcanzado las proporciones que tanto había deseado. En ocasiones, Naoki le observaba cuando ella se miraba curiosa y animada en el espejo, feliz porque el embarazo le había aumentado varias tallas a sus senos, sintiéndose más atractiva para Naoki, quien solo la veía riéndose a sus espaldas, y admirando de igual manera sus nuevas medidas.

En la universidad, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, solo que por causa de las constantes revistas que leía sobre bebés, se había interesado por la puericultura, que era el estudio y la práctica de salud sobre el cuidado y la crianza de los niños los primeros años de vida. Si iba a tener hijos, para ella era importante igual conocer bien sus cuidados. Sin embargo, el cambio no se podía hacer hasta el semestre siguiente, aunque como quiera, Naoki le ayudaba a estudiar para presentar el examen para su cambio de carrera.

Los últimos tres meses eran los más delicados, pero igual los más deliciosos porque aunque en todo el embarazo había tenido antojos, en este punto habían aumentado. Haciendo que todos se preocuparan de cumplir cada uno de ellos, hasta el más absurdo y loco que hubiese tenido.

Naoki sorprendió a todos al ser consentidor con Kotoko cuando quería comer algo. Por más caro, difícil de conseguir o extravagante, como aquella vez en que se le antojó comer el tabaco de un cigarro, él tuvo que ir a una tienda y comprar una cajetilla para que ella pudiera comer un poco; aunque los demás se los regaló a un compañero de universidad. Como estudiante de medicina sabía que los antojos se dan pues el bebé (en su caso dos), necesitaban algunos nutrientes y el cuerpo lo manifestaba de esa manera y aunque igual podía no cumplir con sus exigencias, le importaba poco, con tal de tener a su novia y a sus hijos felices, era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Rondaba ya a finales del séptimo mes de embarazo y, a causa de un video que había visto en internet, se le había antojado carne asada al carbón con guacamole. Tratando de cumplir con su antojo, él investigó un poco sobre cómo se preparaban aquellos alimentos e hizo unas pequeñas _carnitas asadas_ como según había leído, les llamaban los mexicanos a ese tipo de comida.

Naoki postergó sus actividades para cumplirle ese antojo a su novia. Había conseguido un asador y comprado algo de carne que en Japón no se caracterizaba por ser económica, aunque de todas maneras, para su familia no era problema alguno poder adquirir algunos cortes. Así que con esmero y con ayuda de su suegro, se dispusieron a comer en el patio, midiendo por supuesto a Kotoko, pues el consumo de carnes rojas en exceso podía ser perjudicial para ella, pues podía elevar su presión arterial lo cual le desencadenaría un cuadro de preeclampsia.

—Eres un gran esposo Onii chan — alabó Noriko mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Pero no están casados mamá — contestó Yuki.

—¿Y eso qué? Creo que el casamiento a estas alturas es solo una formalidad entre ellos — objetó la señora Irie — Como sea, espero pronto poder verte con un hermoso vestido de novia Kotoko chan.

Kotoko la miró y se sonrojó al sentir la mirada intensa de Naoki. Él le había demostrado que su amor era sincero y a estas alturas, estaba de acuerdo con su suegra. El matrimonio era solo un protocolo, y ella igual deseaba tener un vestido bonito, aunque eso significara mandar a hacer uno especial a su medida o, esperar a que sus hijos nacieran y volver a su figura.

—Con esta barriga tendrían que usar muchos metros de tela — sonrió — ¿No crees Irie kun?

Kotoko le brindó una mirada que solo él había entendido, con ese simple gesto le había comunicado que estaba lista para aceptar a cualquier cosa que le pidiera, eso mismo le animó a hacerle una propuesta. Unos meses atrás había comprado un anillo de compromiso con la esperanza que ella lo portara pronto, pero conforme los meses pasaban, se convencía que no quería dar ese paso hasta estar seguro que Kotoko estaba lista.

El momento había llegado, así que ideó un plan rápido para proponerle matrimonio.

—Supongo que sí y conforme pasen los próximos meses, tu barriga crecerá más. — señaló Naoki. — Ahora vengo, tengo que ir al baño.

Dijo eso para que nadie sospechara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó a su suegro a cargo y se retiró para comenzar a preparar su plan. Se dirigió a su recámara para sacar de su maletín el anillo que había comprado, entonces, se acordó de un pastelillo que le había conseguido a ella en secreto. Aunque a Kotoko no le permitían consumir muchos dulces a pesar de sus constantes antojos, él le había comprado un pastelillo de fresa porque sabía que era su favorito. No tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio de esa manera, pero estaba realmente emocionado por saber que ella estaba dispuesta para su proposición.

Con cuidado, introdujo el pequeño anillo por la parte de abajo del pastelillo. Había visto muchos videos de cómo pedirle a alguien matrimonio y esa idea se le hacía la menos vergonzosa. Así que, poniendo sobre un platito y tomando una cuchara, salió hacia el patio para darle el postre a su futura esposa.

Lo llevó hasta donde estaban todos disfrutando de la comida, dándoselo a ella en silencio. Kotoko dejó en una mesita lo que comía, tomando el postre, brindándole una sonrisa a Naoki que la miraba de manera peculiar.

—Gracias Irie kun — Dijo Kotoko emocionada

Naoki le dio una sonrisa y se alejó tranquilamente a sentarse del otro lado para comer un poco.

Minutos después, escucharon un pequeño grito, todos voltearon asustados a ver a Kotoko, corriendo para llegar a su lado en caso que necesitara ayuda. Naoki solo sonreía para sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasó Kotoko chan? — preguntó la señora Irie preocupada.

Kotoko no respondía, solo observaron cómo los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas al observar el postre que tenía entre sus manos, Noriko se dio cuenta que ella miraba algo en su plato y entonces igual dio un pequeño grito emocionada, miró hacia la dirección de Naoki que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por aquella acción tan inesperada de él.

Le abrieron el paso para que quedara frente a Kotoko que sostenía el anillo entre sus dedos, sin poder decir nada por el llanto que contenía, Naoki tomó el anillo:

—He pensado muchas veces en cómo decírtelo, esperaba que estuvieras lista para dar este paso. — le sonrió — Desde el primer momento en que supe que sería padre me convencí de mi decisión de estar a tu lado por siempre. — Se inclinó ante ella tomando su mano derecha y apoyando su cuerpo en una de sus rodillas para pedir su mano en matrimonio — Quizá no soy muy expresivo, e incluso puedo ser indiferente, pero debes estar segura que te amo y deseo de verdad que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, porque soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Kotoko, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo vio incrédula, esas palabras tan hermosas habían sido pronunciadas por el ser más frío que había conocido, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nunca, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Así que asintiendo con la cabeza entre lágrimas de felicidad aceptó su propuesta, sintiéndose amada de verdad.

Naoki le sonrió, su corazón latía fuerte, emocionado por saber que ella sería ahora su esposa, su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Acomodó el anillo entre sus dedos y comenzó a deslizarlo en el anular de Kotoko, colocándole el aro en su dedo. Se levantó de donde estaba y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, en poco tiempo podían llamarle señora Irie y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso, feliz de tener a la mujer de su vida a su lado.

—¡Kotoko chan que felicidad! — La madre de Naoki fue la primera en felicitarla, entre lágrimas de felicidad y regocijo, la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de demostrarle que estaba feliz — Tenemos que planear una boda… Onii chan,¡nunca me lo esperé de ti! — Naoki se encogió de hombros — Eres malo, pudiste haberme dicho para organizar una propuesta más espectacular…

—Y por eso mismo no te dije nada

—Eso no importa, la prioridad es encontrar un vestido adecuado para ti, mañana voy a hacer una cita con un modista, debes verte hermosa hija — tomó las manos de Kotoko entre las de ella — Es un sueño para mi tenerte como nuera y ahora, con esos bebitos, mi vida es completa.

El ambiente que se vivía en la casa de los Irie, era realmente armoniosa y llena de amor, Kotoko estaba emocionada, sería la esposa de Naoki y él, por su parte estaba impaciente, aunque fuese todo apresurado o en fechas aproximadas para el nacimiento de sus hijos, no le importaba, quería decirle a todo el mundo que Kotoko era completamente suya.

Pasaron los días, Noriko Irie se la pasaba llamando a personas, concretando citas, viendo revistas de moda y seleccionando con Kotoko posibles vestidos de novia.

A pesar de estar por cumplir ocho meses de embarazo, quisieron aventurarse a realizar una boda antes del nacimiento de sus hijos, entonces, apartaron el salón de eventos unos días antes de la fecha estimada de parto. Todo saldría bien, al menos para ellas.

—No debieron hacer esto — dijo serio Naoki — las fechas que indica el médico son aproximadas, no exactas.

—No te preocupes Irie kun, no me esforzaré demasiado y aguantaré, ya verás que nuestros hijos se portarán bien, ¿verdad niños? — se acarició el vientre mientras les hablaba.

Naoki se acercó a ella y dejó reposar su oreja cerca del ombligo de Kotoko para percibir los latidos de sus hijos, entonces, uno de ellos se movió, Naoki sonrió ante la travesura de uno de sus hijos, lo cual le hizo besar el abdomen de Kotoko, ella siempre sonreía cuando Naoki interactuaba con los bebés.

—De acuerdo… pero si sientes contracciones, te comienzas a sentir mal, o se te rompe la fuente, me importa un bledo la boda, nos iremos al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

Kotoko asintió emocionada, Naoki se levantó y la besó, era un beso tierno, dulce con el que quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Estaba algo temeroso, un embarazo a ese grado y más con gemelos, podía adelantarse, algo que lo ponía nervioso. Sin embargo, verla tan feliz era suficiente para convencerlo que todo saldría bien.

Verla con un vestido de novia, presumiendo su embarazo era algo que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho, pues ante el mundo ella sería completamente suya, pues él, desde aquella noche nevada se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y HE TENIDO ALGO DE TRABAJO, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE JEJEJE Y PUES LES AVISO QUE YA ES UNO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO Y AMARLO, TAMBIÉN POR LEERLO AUNQUE NO DEJEN COMENTARIO ALGUNO JEJEJEJE.**

Lalaland: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y TUS ANIMOS, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE. KOTOMI... JEJEJE TAL VEZ SEA UNA SORPRESA

Lilimatte: GRACIAS POR LEER :) JEJE ESPERO ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN TE GUSTE Y LLENE TUS ESPECTATIVAS. DE VERDAD ME DA GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.

 **EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Una de las fechas más importantes de una mujer enamorada, es el día de su boda. Y Kotoko estaba más que emocionada; ansiosa porque ya llegara el día sería poco decir.

Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de pasar toda su vida con el único hombre al que había amado. Tenía nervios, y el temor inundaba su mente en ocasiones, pues la fecha de parto se acercaba y no podía negar que tenía las mismas inquietudes que su prometido.

A Naoki nada le calmaba, a pesar de su semblante sereno, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Le causaba estrés el ir y venir de cosas y arreglos. Sobretodo, el cansancio de Kotoko; quien se veía cada día más agotada, en ocasiones parecía que se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar que estaba bien. Así que justo en el momento en que su mamá estaba dispuesta a presionarla de nuevo para que escogiera el vals. Naoki se adelantó y tomó las listas que extendía su madre.

—¡Onii chan, esto es algo que debe escoger la novia!

—Por si no lo recuerdas madre, igual es mi boda y también tengo derecho a decidir. — Miró rápidamente las hojas. — Será la pista tres.

—¡Pero onii chan! No creo que esta canción sea tan alegre como para que sea un buen vals.

Naoki rodó los ojos, se sentó a lado de donde su futura esposa estaba. No quería discutir con su madre pero la conocía tan bien que podía adivinar que prácticamente la boda estaba siendo tal y cual como ella quería.

—Obasama, creo que es lo mejor. Esta canción es muy bella y lenta para nosotros, no puedo moverme demasiado en estos momentos — añadió Kotoko mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naoki, quien se encontraba escuchando a sus bebés.

—Hija pero...

—Ya escuchaste mamá, y no hay más que decir. Si nos permites, ella tiene que descansar.

—Pero todavía hay muchos pendientes y ¡queda solo un día!.

—En ese caso, te las arreglarás.

Ayudó a Kotoko a incorporarse y caminaron hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta, le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Vio que sus pies estaban hinchados, eso no le agradó. Sabía que a esas alturas de su embarazo podía retener líquidos, por lo tanto acomodó a Kotoko de tal manera que quedaran sus pies en alto.

—No necesito descansar Irie kun — protestó

—Debes hacerlo, por tu bien y el de nuestros bebés — respondió Naoki mientras acomodaba una almohada en su espalda.

—Pero me siento bien, no hay problema si tengo que acompañar a tu madre a dar unas vueltas para supervisar la boda.

Naoki la miró con dureza. Estaba muy embarazada, no era conveniente que se esforzara de más. No le gustaba dictar su vida pero si eso tenía que hacer para que ella se cuidara, tendría que obligar a que entrara en razón.

—Piensa en nuestros hijos Kotoko. Si te quieres arriesgar adelante.

Lo miró, sabía que tenía razón. Ya no estaba en condiciones para moverse mucho, de por sí la boda era un riesgo; caminar y sobre exigirse era imprudente para ella.

—Kotoko — le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado — sé que estás emocionada con la boda, pero no es bueno que te esfuerces.

—Lo sé Irie kun pero...

—Ese día — le interrumpió — si sientes algún malestar quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. Me importa un bledo la boda si se te llegara a romper la fuente, tengas contracciones o cualquier síntoma, me dices y nos vamos al hospital ¿Entendido?

—Sí...

—Si algo pasa por alguna imprudencia tuya, no te lo perdonaré.

Kotoko miró sorprendida a Naoki, su semblante era serio pero sus ojos le transmitían el temor que tenía por dentro. Se dio cuenta que tal vez tenía razón en cuanto a la boda, pero era tarde para cancelarlo.

* * *

El gran día llegó. Noriko despertó a Kotoko muy temprano en la mañana, la llevó a un salón para que la peinaran y maquillaran de acuerdo al vestido que usaría. El cual estaba hecho a la medida, de color perla. Tenía escote en forma de corazón, hecho de satén y chifón. La falda caía elegantemente a pesar de que sobresalía su abultado abdomen.

Le recogieron el cabello, dejando algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Se veía hermosa con su velo y vestido. Era el día más feliz de su vida y no podía con tanto. Acarició su vientre feliz, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su espalda.

Naoki estaba realmente inquieto. Portaba un traje hecho a la medida color blanco, estaba adornado con una flor en una de las solapas del esmoquin. Trató de peinarse elegante. Se veía guapísimo ataviado con ese atuendo. Estaba curioso de ver a su futura esposa, sin embargo, por tradición, no le dejaron ver a la novia, su madre insistía que sería de mala suerte.

Todo estaba listo en la iglesia para la ceremonia. El padre, los invitados. Debía reconocer Naoki que el gusto de su madre era exquisito. La iglesia estaba adornada con flores hermosas que embellecía el pasillo por donde entraría Kotoko junto a su padre.

Se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia y ella aún no aparecía. El padre lo tranquilizó. Le dijo que era costumbre que la novia se retrasara unos minutos simplemente para crear expectativa, o para arreglar uno que otro detalle en su vestido. Naoki miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia.

La gente comenzaba a mirarse incómoda entre sí. Noriko, a quien las damas de honor habían logrado alejar del salón donde se encontraba Kotoko, tenía los nervios de punta. Naoki volvió a fijar su mirada en el reloj y habían pasado diez minutos. El ministro lo miró con indulgencia, como dando a entender que tal vez lo dejarían plantado frente al altar.

Noriko se levantó de su lugar para calmar a los invitados que estaban un poco desesperados por la tardanza de la novia. La ceremonia llevaba veinte minutos de atraso.

Naoki sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando escuchó que las puertas de la entrada principal de la iglesia eran abiertas de par en par. Esperaba ver a Kotoko con su traje de novia pero a quien vio corriendo y agitada era a Satomi, quien corría hacia él con una cara de preocupación.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Por su mente pasó una idea, la cual fue confirmada cuando entre jadeos, Satomi consiguió hablar:

—I... Irie... Kotoko... está teniendo contracciones

—¿Qué?

—Se la acaba de llevar la ambulancia al hospital, por eso nos tardamos en avisarte. Probablemente se le haya roto la fuente.

El público entero se sorprendió ante la noticia. Naoki corrió instintivamente hacia la salida, tratando de encontrar sus llaves en los bolsillos, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le olvidó que no había llevado auto. Matsumoto lo jaló del brazo, él la miró sorprendido.

—Te llevaré al hospital Naoki — le dijo mientras lo guiaba a su carro que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba — Creo que podremos llegar a tiempo para que recibas a tus hijos.

Naoki asintió y se subió al coche con Matsumoto. Estaba feliz, emocionado y a la vez temeroso. No podía describir cuantas sensaciones le provocaba el darse cuenta que pronto tendría a sus hijos entre sus brazos, sin importarle obviamente la boda y el dinero invertido. Podrían casarse ellos después, en una capilla con una sencilla recepción o en el registro civil. Eso era irrelevante para él en ese mismo momento.

Para su mala fortuna, el tráfico estaba en su contra ese día. Pues la avenida principal estaba congestionada y avanzaban a paso lento. Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba muy lejos del hospital donde le habían informado que se encontraba ella. Le agradeció a Matsumoto y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al nosocomio, sentía que los músculos ardían por el esfuerzo, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba saber que su esposa e hijos se encontraban bien.

Con poco aire en los pulmones, llegó a la recepción. Preguntó por Kotoko y con una sonrisa le informó la enfermera donde se encontraba. Llegó al piso de obstetricia y preguntó ahí en la pequeña sala de informes.

—Aihara Kotoko... ah la que venía vestida de novia — dijo con alegría la enfermera — veo que no pudieron casarse hoy.

—No... — trató de parecer amable — ¿Sabe en qué cuarto está?

—Su novia señor se encuentra en labor de parto. Llegó con la fuente rota y la dilatación suficiente para que nacieran sus hijos. Si gusta sentarse en nuestra sala de espera. Ahí con gusto el médico en cuanto termine le informará sobre el estado tanto de su esposa como de los bebés. Por cierto, felicidades.

—Gracias. — respondió con una sonrisa

Se acercó a donde le indicaron. Se sentó en uno de los sillones irritado, no quería perderse el nacimiento de sus hijos. Descansó su rostro sobre sus manos, necesitaba estar tranquilo para cualquier emergencia. En eso, reparó que no llevaba nada con él. Habían preparado una maleta para emergencias, pero se confió tanto que no la había llevado consigo ese día. Él que todo lo tenía calculado, por primera vez se sintió inútil.

Miró que sus padres y su suegro se acercaban, observó que estaban igual de desesperados que él. Vio en seguida que su madre traía consigo una pañalera color rosa. Ella lo miró con temor.

—No intentes nada extraño con mis hijos mamá — advirtió Naoki.

—Ah no hijo, para nada — comenzó a explicar Noriko con nerviosismo — esta mañana vi a Kotoko algo extraña y me di cuenta que probablemente daría a luz, así que preparé esta maleta por si acaso. Era lo que tenía a la mano. No son vestidos. Lo juro.

La expresión de su madre lo divirtió un momento. Haciendo que olvidara por un instante la desesperación que sentía.

Se paró del asiento, caminó de un lado a otro, volvía a sentarse, caminaba de nuevo. En fin, Naoki parecía un león enjaulado en aquella sala de espera. Si no le daban información, el tendría que ir a buscarla.

Habían pasado al rededor de dos horas. Estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando un médico se acercó preguntando por los familiares de Kotoko. Él fue el primero en acercarse, preguntándole al galeno sobre el estado de salud de sus hijos y su novia.

—Usted es el padre, debo adivinar — Naoki asintió — Primero que todo, muchas felicidades. Ahora bien, debo explicarles algo. Sucedió algo imprevisto en el parto.

—¿Mi hija está bien? — preguntó Shigeo preocupado.

El médico asintió, estaba a punto de continuar cuando por impulso Naoki le interrumpió:

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces doctor? — preguntó desesperado

—Necesito que se mantengan tranquilos, es algo difícil de decir...

—¿Qué le sucedió a Kotoko? — interrumpió Naoki

—A ella nada, solo que hubo una pequeña complicación. Bueno, mejor dicho, una sorpresa.

Nadie en la sala comprendía a lo que el doctor se refería, él comenzó a sonreírle a Naoki y le tendió la mano, por reflejo le devolvió el gesto sin entender nada.

—Felicidades, usted no solo tuvo un par de gemelos muy sanos, su esposa dio a luz a una niña que no nos esperábamos.

—¡Una niña!

Naoki comenzó a hiperventilar. ¡Había tenido trillizos!. Si dos había sido una sorpresa muy grande, saber que eran tres, le sacaban de su ritmo totalmente y era algo común de Kotoko, uno nunca sabía que esperar con ella.

Un grito de emoción inundó el lugar, sacando de su sorpresa a Naoki. Miró al médico sin poder decir nada.

—¿Pero como puede suceder eso? — preguntó Shigeki — En los ultrasonidos...

—A veces la tecnología falla señor, pero la naturaleza raras veces...

—¿Puedo ver a mi esposa? — preguntó Naoki

—Bueno, aún se encuentra sedada pues tuvimos que practicarle una cesárea para prevenir cualquier situación durante el parto. Pero no se preocupe, puede pasar a verla. Está en la habitación dos.

Naoki sin esperar, caminó apresurado para llegar pronto en donde estaba Kotoko. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y la miró dormida. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose dichoso de tenerla a su lado. Acomodó una silla a un costado de la camilla donde se encontraba durmiendo y se quedó ahí, en silencio, solo admirando su tranquilidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero notó que ella comenzaba a despertar poco a poco. Su cara reflejó dolor al momento de querer moverse. Él de inmediato la auxilió para acomodar mejor la camilla y que ella pudiera estar más cómoda.

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Fueron tres amor... — dijo naoki, pronunciando por primera vez esa palabra dirigida a ella

Kotoko le sonrió con mucho esfuerzo, le extendió una mano para que se acercara, él lo hizo de inmediato, entrelazó sus dedos junto con los suyos.

—Lo siento, traje más a la familia. — dijo con esfuerzo

—Mi madre está fascinada con la noticia, si antes te adoraba, ahora que le diste una nieta de seguro te venera. — él le acarició la mejilla

—¿Cómo le haremos? Son tres Irie kun...

Naoki le dio un beso en la mejilla, miró el rostro cansado de su mujer y le dio un otro en la frente.

—No te preocupes, ya veremos sobre la marcha — le sonrió — Gracias amor, de verdad muchas gracias. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Iba a agregar algo pero vio como un par de enfermeras llevaban tres cunas al cuarto. Una de ellas, miró a los nuevos padres y cargó a uno de los bebés para dárselo a la madre.

—Les presento a sus hijos. — le dio a Kotoko al niño que había cargado. — Necesitan comer, espero que puedan organizarse como alimentarnos. De cualquier forma, si necesitan ayuda pueden tocar aquel interruptor y vengo en seguida.

—Es hermoso Kotoko — dijo mientras besaba la pequeña frente de uno de sus hijos.

Se acercó a las otras cunas y vio a un niño similar al que había dado a Kotoko, los dos tenían apenas cabello en sus cabezas, estaban arrugados y sus rasgos aún no se definían totalmente; pero podía ver que se parecían más a ella. El que estaba en la cuna bostezó y se le marcaron unos pequeños hoyuelos que reconoció como los suyos. En seguida miró a su hija y le pareció la criatura más hermosa que había visto en todo ese tiempo. Era igual pequeña, con diminutos mechones adornando su rostro. Se enamoró de los tres niños en ese instante. Se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena y que lucharía contra lo que fuera para que su propia familia estuviera bien.

—Irie kun, Kyouya ya se durmió, creo que debo alimentar a mi otro pequeño.

Con temor, recibió uno de los bebés y lo acomodó en su cuna, en seguida, tomó en sus manos a Kiyoshi y se lo dio a Kotoko. Ella lo acunó en sus brazos para amamantarlo. Era una imagen de fotografía, se veía hermosa sosteniendo a uno de sus hijos. Sintió tal vez, lo que significaba realmente la felicidad.

—¿Cómo llamaremos a la niña? — preguntó Kotoko curiosa

—Kotomi — respondió mientras caminaba hacia la cuna, la cargó mientras le decía: — Un hermoso nombre para una linda señorita como tú.

—Eres muy tierno.

—¿Lo soy? — la miró feliz — Vaya, supongo que ellos han sacado lo mejor de mí.

—Tenemos que trazar algún plan — dijo en un susurro — estoy muy adolorida y alimentar a los tres será complicado. ¿Qué haremos Irie kun?

—Por mi parte... iré a hablar con el médico en seguida para que me programe para hacerme una vasectomía.

Kotoko comenzó a reírse, al instante se quejó de dolor, pues la risa hacía que le doliera la herida. Naoki le sonrió y sintió que entre ellos existía algo más que amor. Era una confianza que nunca se imaginó que pudiese tener con alguien. Eran tan diferentes y se complementaban tan bien a la vez. Kotoko trató de disfrutar el momento, a pesar de estar adolorida. Naoki, solo miraba con amor a la madre de sus hijos.

Era tan hermoso y tan inesperada la forma en que concibió a sus pequeños que le hacían sentir pleno. Estaba completo a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **No me gusta llegar a este momento en que una historia termina pero supongo que esto es así. De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me dieron algunas ideas para terminar esto.**

Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo y poder leer esta historia, tal vez algo corta pero bueno.

Cuéntenme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el final? jejeje no sé si haya epílogo... tal vez... jajajajajaja

Lalaland: Muchísimas gracias linda por haberme apoyado y comentado jejeje, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Espero sigas apoyándome en mis próximos proyectos.

caro: Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te agradó esta historia.

Bueno, no me despido, nos seguiremos leyendo tal vez muy pronto. No dejen de apoyar Travieso Destino jejeje muchas sopresas se vienen jeje.

Un beso y un abrazo para todos.

Melina Tolentino.


End file.
